


蒹葭梦呓

by liguantang



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liguantang/pseuds/liguantang
Summary: 一个尝试，在这里存个档。





	蒹葭梦呓

【01】

醒来时，蒹葭正点着我的胸口。  
卧室光线昏暗，大概这一觉睡到了傍晚，蒹葭也不知道来了多久，静静伏在床边，凝成一道雕塑。  
我顺手拽过他，让他一并倒在床上，撑起来俯身看他：“什么时间了，你也不叫我？”  
蒹葭盯着我，目光柔如水波：“你这一周都忙着应酬，周末总想你多休息一会儿。”  
我笑了笑，在他额角亲了一口，搂着他假意抱怨：“为了养好家里的小美人，我总得努力工作啊。”  
蒹葭也笑，他抿着唇，看似有些赧然，却又偷偷收紧了环抱住我的手的力道。  
美人在怀，似在邀约，我欣赏着蒹葭似羞似恼的表情，忽然觉得可惜。  
分明是如此美人，为什么我也对他免疫了呢。  
长睡后的脑袋逐渐清醒，我在蒹葭唇边留了个绵长的吻，方才起床，准备换衣出门。  
蒹葭扯了扯我的衣角，犹豫道：“今天也有应酬吗？”  
我恰好解开扣子，顺势就让那件睡衣留在蒹葭手中：“没办法，有个棘手的项目要去处理，不过若是办好了就是大笔赏金。”  
蒹葭便陷入沉默，待我终于收拾好一身行头，回头见他便是抱着衣服跪坐在床，一脸忧伤不舍。  
我俯下身，轻轻扯住他一边脸颊，面上仍旧挂着笑：“好好待在家，等我回来。”  
蒹葭显然不满，却还是安安静静点头。

蒹葭留在卧室里，我终于得以脱身。临出门时见到管家，特地嘱咐他看好蒹葭，方才放心离开。

这座城市白天喧嚷，夜里亦是繁华不退。  
车水马龙，灯红酒绿，这才是人间生活该有的氛围。  
蒹葭固然美丽，但一个不能入嘴的美人和一件摆设又有何异。

来到红门时发现老板又动了心思，前几日将拍卖狩猎等手段都用了一遍，今天玩起来角色扮演。  
他告知我们今日将在红门举行一场舞会，届时“货物”都将作舞伴打扮，客人们可随意挑选舞伴以作今夜的消遣。  
我觉得这实在是多此一举，猎艳猎艳，关键还是要看那几分皮囊颜色，美人以皮相引我入局，而非演技。但同行者似乎都饶有兴致，有过往交好者见我反应平平，冲我坏笑道，老板压轴的宝贝就看今晚了，你可不要错过。  
我暗自嗤笑，出来至今尚未见过胜过蒹葭的角色，不知这宝贝有几分姿容，可否让我泄一泄心中的火。  
前几日的货物都是姿色平平，不及蒹葭万一。我一边换衣服一边叹息，家中摆着一个蒹葭，连外出打食的胃口都变挑剔了。

我慢悠悠地换着，隔了许久才踱到舞会大厅，不少心急者先到一步，璀璨耀眼的水晶灯下已有数人紧贴着起舞。  
场边还有不少待选的商品，乍一看只觉一张惊艳的脸都没有，实在令我遗憾。  
就在我怀着遗憾打算随便挑一个将就打发时，身后的舞厅大门被猛然撞开。  
其实场中乐声人声混杂，这点响动实在轻微，不足以惊动舞池中忘我的人群，但因我离门尚近，便下意识向那边侧目。  
门虚开一条缝，露出一张惶惶的脸，面目清秀，纯然而无辜。  
我不由得停下脚步。  
听到这声异动的不只我，舞厅暗处也有侍从，其中一人从角落走来，朝我稍一欠身，便绷着脸向门缝边的青年走去。

那惶恐不安的青年穿着舞伴的标志性白衣，迎着侍从阴沉愤怒的脸，连身躯都在发颤，仿佛被猛兽扑食的白兔。  
侍从显然也不想在这里处罚他，他抓着白兔的手臂，似乎是想朝“商品”那边拽过去，但白兔满脸惊恐，看起来下一秒就要大喊大叫，侍从定然不想他闹出骚动，只好捂住他口鼻，强行把他带出门外。  
我回首看了看那堆商品，再仔细瞧了瞧这白兔的脸，突然生出一丝兴味，跟在他们背后走了出去。  
舞厅大门被关上，空荡走廊里，白兔的挣扎越发激烈。  
我听着那几句翻来覆去的“犯法”、“报警”、“离开”，实在觉得好笑，甚至没有忍住，就在他们背后笑出了声。  
听闻第三人出现，白兔霎时噤声。

侍从回头看我，尴尬且为难：“先生，让您见笑了……”  
我摇头，指着白兔道：“他欠你们多少？我带走了。”  
侍从先是一愣，继而面上为难之色更重：“他……他其实并不‘合格’，先生您要不要再考虑一下？”  
白兔闻言，才停歇片刻的挣扎复又激烈起来，他挣不开侍从，却不住朝我这里看，清亮的眸中是藏不住的惊喜，他仍在叫嚷，却是在说，求我救他。  
求你救我，日后必定报答。  
我咂摸着这句话，只觉天真可爱至极，但到底是克制住了笑意，至少要先把交易谈下。  
我没再看他，而是对侍从认真道：“对，我就要他。还是说这件事你做不了主，需要我去找老板说？”  
侍从慌忙摇头：“先生的大名谁人不知？只是害怕您对他不满意，日后为难。”  
我笑了笑，别有深意道：“我永远不会因为玩物为难。”  
侍从闻言僵了僵，把头埋得更低了。

于是我便牵着犹自一头雾水的白兔走了。  
我牵着他的手，他也只是僵硬地任我牵着，手指始终蜷曲成一个怪异的姿态不敢动弹。我有心想逗他玩，在这空荡大厅里绕着回廊走，举起手来问他：“刚才叫得那么凶，现在怎么一句话也不说了？”  
白兔显然是高度戒备，冷不防被我一问，瞬间就甩开了手。  
我原也只是虚虚抓着，此刻被他甩开也毫不意外，干脆抱臂于前，靠在墙边，好整以暇地看他。  
白兔结巴道：“谢、谢谢，谢谢先生帮我摆脱困境，我以后一定会报答……”  
他眼神游移，不住闪躲，话语磕磕绊绊，却总是要将我的行为定性为“见义勇为”。  
我盯着他的眼睛，故意逗他：“我不姓谢。”  
白兔几乎是夸张地倒抽口气，又是结巴道：“抱歉，不知道、不知道您叫什么？”  
我继续逗他：“我叫叶情，不过我不喜欢别人叫我‘叶哥’。”  
白兔神经紧绷，全然未觉这话语中的陷阱，一句“情哥”就这么脱口而出。  
我大笑。  
白兔这才迟钝发觉自己喊了什么，苍白的脸瞬间涨红，却是瞪着我，不敢叱责。  
我终于笑够了，只觉困闷多时的阴霾心情在遇到白兔后暂得光亮。我揉了揉眼角，发现并没有想象中的泪花，复又收了手，看着白兔，努力端出副正经模样：“你其实随他们叫我叶先生就好，方才帮你只是举手之劳。对了，你叫什么？”  
白兔小心翼翼地打量我，终于不再结巴：“我叫阮图，图画的图。”  
连名字里也带个“软”和“兔”，我在心里啧了一声，暗道白兔这个称谓真是配他。  
我朝他点点头，起身朝红门外走。  
走了两步，见白兔仍留在原地，目光四下游移，总之是不敢看我。  
我奇怪道：“你不跟我走？”  
白兔刚要提步，却又僵住。  
我嗤笑，不再等他：“看来你是选择留在这里，也好，希望下一个人会为你赎个高价。”  
白兔霎时醒神，不敢拖沓，疾步跟在我身后。

等上了车，白兔默不作声开了后座，我直接伸手拦住他，示意他坐到副驾。  
白兔背脊又是一僵，却只能依言照办。  
我觉得好笑，既已上了贼船，坐在前后又有什么区别？

等到车渐渐驶离远郊汇入城市车流，白兔方才揪紧了安全带，吭哧出一句：“……我要去鸿林路。”  
我转了转方向盘，不置可否：“你去那里做什么？”  
心里却在计较，鸿林路就在大学城边，难道白兔还是个学生不成？  
看他的面相，确实青涩。  
果然白兔沉默半晌后，艰难吐出一句：“我要回学校。”  
“哪一所大学？”  
“不用、不用送到校门……你只要把我放到路口附近就行了。”  
还挺机灵，记得遮掩校名。  
我感慨红门的老板是哪里找来这么一只纯情白兔，一边在车流中左拐右拐，最后停在了集团旗下的一家酒店前。  
此处离白兔的鸿林路，大概隔了半个城市吧。

白兔显然没料到我会在这里停车，他望着窗外的斑斓霓虹，攥着安全带，声音因过于紧绷而有些哑：“这是哪里？”  
我已解开安全带，顺手去解他的：“你总不会想穿着这身打扮回学校吧？”  
他身上还是那套白色西装，红门提供的东西定然不会是普通的正装，想都不用想，肯定内有玄机。  
白兔脸色忽白忽红，到底是大力推开车门，几近踉跄地下了车。

集团下的酒店，刷脸即可享受最高级的待遇。  
但前台看到我身后的白兔时，面色还是有了些微变化。  
她掩饰得很快，没有多问什么，我自然也不会辜负她的善解人意。

白兔随我进入酒店时原本不住四处打量，可见到我与门童乃至前台都如此熟络，不由再度颓丧下去。  
我嘴角一挑，差点又忍不住笑。

刷开房门时我有心使坏，一把拽住紧张的白兔将他直接推入门内。  
白兔显然一惊，正欲呼救，又被我反手推到门上。门关上时并无太大响动，白兔却是一个激灵，惶惶不安地抬头看我。  
他艰涩道：“你刚才……救了我。”  
他将“救”这个字咬得极重，也不知是想催眠自己还是想提醒我。  
我轻拍他脸颊，手感似乎比想象的更好，只可惜白兔将牙关咬得死紧，面色也是惨白仓皇，实在有碍观赏。  
“嗯，”我随口接道，“我将你从红门赎出，确实是把你从那里救了出来。”  
白兔似乎松了口气。  
我又道：“不过是将你的债主由红门变成我而已。”  
白兔呼吸一滞，眸中满是惊惧。  
我盯着他瞪大的眼，伸手去挑他下巴，笑道：“欠我一个人总比欠红门的‘许多人’好，对不对？”

白兔此刻见我如见恶鬼，不住瑟瑟。  
看他怕成这样，再好的容貌都失了颜色，连续逗他几次我也渐觉无趣，只好把他扯起来，将这僵硬的白兔推进浴室，隔着门叹道：“算了不逗你了，先去清洗一下，至少把红门那堆玩具清理干净。”

浴室里静了足有三分钟，随即传来浩大水声。

这动静，他该不是把所有能开的水龙头都打开了吧？  
我咋舌，随即又想到这天真白兔是第一次遇到红门那种场合，也不怪他反应这么大。

我掏出手机玩了会儿游戏，浴室里仍然水声不止，就在我猜测白兔是不是要淹死在浴室里时，忽然收到一条新讯息。  
短促的风吹树叶声，那是蒹葭。  
蒹葭的讯息多是胡言乱语。  
心间阴霾卷土重来，我在那条讯息上划了数次，终于还是烦躁地点开了。

蒹葭说：“剖开你的心肺，我看见了一捆稻草。”

原来傍晚时蒹葭点着我的胸口，是在幻想如何剖开我的心肺。  
我想要冷笑，于是真的发出了诡异的呵气声，甚至连拿手机的手都不住颤抖。  
意识到自己不对劲，我发狠咬了下舌尖，这才控制下来。

【02】

我从未带人回过家，蒹葭能与我同住，除了他世间罕有的皮相还有他于我的恩情。  
年前我与他遭遇一场车祸，蒹葭与我都伤得极重，但听医生说他比我更惨烈一点，因为车祸时蒹葭以身护我，由此保得我重伤濒死却终得续命。  
蒹葭的头受到重创，从此他眼中的世界与常人的大为不同。  
在这与众不同的世界里他称自己为蒹葭，称呼我为白茅，除此之外便是各种光怪陆离的物事，再无旁人。  
我能看在这份救命之恩收留他，召集医生医治他，但面对蒹葭越发严重的癔症，难免心生不耐。

眼下蒹葭发来的讯息里，说他剖开了我的心肺。  
如若换个人在我面前这么说，只怕他的心肺立马就被捧到我面前来了。  
然而这个人是蒹葭，他有绝美的皮相和救命的恩情。  
所以我也只能容忍他，将这条讯息与过往所有蒹葭发来的讯息一样，置之不理。

又是好半晌过去，待我的心情逐渐平复，浴室的门终于打开了。  
门开了，露出一只湿淋淋的兔子。  
白兔脱下西装，裹着浴袍，紧张地绞着衣带，站在浴室边一动不动。  
但大抵是被蒹葭打扰，此刻我真是一点兴致也无，只好披起人皮绅士到底了。  
我没有过去，翻着手机头也不抬道：“差点忘了，我叫客房送了衣服，你先吹好头发再出来。”  
白兔喏喏应了，似乎已听到门外响动，仓皇逃回浴室。

等到一切收拾妥当已是深夜。  
原本是为了某些企图而选择的大床，此刻忽然就变得不尽如人意了。  
但我还是叫白兔去床上睡着，左右这床足够大，更何况白兔只把自己蜷成一团，大半身体都悬在外面。  
我背对着他，闭着眼，忽然想听人说话。  
听一点正常的，不是幻觉臆想的胡言乱语。

我问他：“你是怎么被卖到红门去的？”  
白兔又缩了缩，嗫喏道：“家里人欠了赌债跑了，债务便转到了我身上。”  
“红门选‘上台’的人一向挑剔，怎么会让你匆忙过去？”  
白兔顿了好一会儿，才委屈道：“我不知道……我以为他们就是找普通侍应，我想尽快出场就能多赚点钱……”  
“那种数额的债务，靠你做侍应来还？”  
“嗯……”  
纯良到这种程度，果真是不谙世事的天真白兔。

他这样的天真懵懂，又让我想起了蒹葭。  
蒹葭平素的表现单纯到不可思议，可他是因为伤及大脑影响了记忆，若非如此，若非如此……  
我愕然发现，我竟然不记得蒹葭本来是怎样的人。  
但转念一下，也没什么奇怪的，像我这般作风，蒹葭在过去也不过是我一时的猎物，我自然是不会对一个猎物上心的。  
只是好奇心起，我突然迫切想知道蒹葭以前是个怎样的人。

白兔显然还是不安，他的胆子也是一会儿大一会儿小，见我沉思又试探发问：“叶先生，那您打算让我如何偿还债务？”  
我记挂着蒹葭，心道走到这地步，真正吃了你又能如何？  
但还是因为蒹葭，想到白兔与蒹葭相似的天真，一时荒唐地想干脆当是积德，救了只白兔，希望蒹葭的病症早点痊愈。  
于是我答：“不用还了，逗你几次差不多了。”  
白兔震惊，突然坐起来大声道：“真的？”  
他这样激动的样子又不像蒹葭了，蒹葭从来是安安静静的。  
我有些烦躁，随手打发他：“现在是真的。”

以后就有可能是假的了。  
白兔到底还是能听懂潜台词，乖乖地蜷成一团不再发话。

白兔似乎睡着了，我却一夜无眠，欲望不断冲撞，脑海里却始终有根弦绷着，拦着我不让心中猛兽出闸。  
晨曦薄光透过纱帘时，我只觉太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。

【03】

清晨时白兔犹在酣睡，看他这副毫不设防的表情，似乎是把我的话当了真。  
又天真又蠢的兔子。  
我没叫醒他，留了张便签，揉着胀痛的头走了。

到家时尚是蒙蒙亮，楼上楼下一片寂静，佣人们也不至于这么早起来。  
我莫名其妙地松了口气，不知为何不想被人发现我的夜不归宿。  
我放轻脚步上楼，正转过楼梯拐角，忽然发现面前伫立着一道阴影。

微光朦胧，那人半身陷在阴影里，白衣之下的肤色亦是不见天日的白，浑身上下除了白，便只余头发与眼眸的黑。  
黑白分明，这样纯粹。  
竟然是蒹葭，他握着二楼走廊扶手静静俯瞰楼下，面色青白，唇无血色，不知站了多久。  
我停下脚步，心跳没由来地剧烈起来。  
他显然发现了我，空洞的目光凝在我身上。  
“早，蒹葭。”我朝他微笑，加快脚步，只想尽快从他旁边走过。  
错身而过时，蒹葭突然扯住了我的袖子。  
他力道很轻，我却因为一夜没睡神思混乱，恍然间觉得像是地狱里伸出了一只骷髅鬼爪拽住了我。  
我停在原地。  
蒹葭轻声道：“你的衣服换了。”  
衣服？哦，衣服。  
出门时那套衣服留在了红门，后来又在酒店里换了一套，此时身上这件自然是蒹葭没有见过的。  
我反手握住蒹葭，食指在他冰凉的手背反复游移，笑着哄他：“应酬回来睡不着，干脆换了身衣服去晨练了。”  
“你很少晨练。”  
“所以今天是一时兴起。”  
蒹葭嘴唇微动，却没再继续这个话题，突兀道：“我出来倒杯水。”  
他的话前言不搭后语，我早已习惯，就像他这样鬼魅般地出现在某处，也是家常便饭的事情。  
蒹葭身边是有看护的，但他很少使唤人，这个时间佣人都睡着，他便自己出来了。  
我拍拍他肩膀，劝道：“先回卧室好吗，我下去帮你倒水。”  
蒹葭却摇头，执意陪我下去。

那便一起下去。  
接完水回来，蒹葭站在自己卧室门口，忽然道：“白茅。”  
我总是很难反应过来这个称呼是在叫我，过了好几秒才应声。  
蒹葭道：“你会背叛我吗？”  
他问的如此平静，仿佛这不是疑问而是陈述。  
我按住他的肩头，给他一个温柔绵长的吻，确信此刻自己眼中盛满情意。  
我在他耳边深情道：“永远不会。”  
蒹葭闭上眼，等我放开了他才推门回到自己卧室。

终是安抚好了蒹葭，我倒在床上，只觉困倦疲乏前所未有。  
猎艳多时始终没有合意的猎物，好不容易遇到个白兔，又是个天真纯情到不知该如何下手的。  
对于一个天性风流的人来说，或许身边摆着个能看不能吃的蒹葭本就是一种刑罚。  
实在疲惫，连头与腰都隐隐作痛。  
难道我已经失去寻欢作乐的资本了？那可真是个噩耗。  
万事都不如意，不如睡去。

翌日休整一天，到了周一还得按时去点个卯。  
承蒙兄辈庇荫，得以捞个闲职，能让在我纵情声色时不至于囊中羞涩。

我坐在办公室翻开一本名册，那是底下的人新搜罗来的“鲜货”。  
名册翻了一半，尽是庸人之姿，实在乏味。  
但再翻过一页，一张熟悉的照片闯入眼帘。  
阮图。  
我还没有忘记白兔的本名。  
我奇怪于他不是被卖到红门去了，再细看他的资料，实在哭笑不得。  
他的爹娘一个将他卖到红门，一个将他卖到我这儿，也不想想这么一只瘦小白兔够不够两只饕餮分的。  
不过这么算来，他本就欠我一笔，我还替他还了红门那边的债务，这只白兔实在欠我良多。  
我盯着那几行资料反复阅读，越想越觉得我与白兔甚是有缘，忍不住又想笑了。

我吩咐下属将白兔喊来。  
话到嘴边又想到今天是周一，为了照顾学生，还是下午再叫他吧。

傍晚时房门被叩响，门开又关，一只白兔再度来到肉食者的国度。

“叶老板，关于我父母欠的债……”  
白兔进来头也不抬，张口就是辩白。  
然后在认出我时，万千解释都被迫咽了回去。  
“叶先生？”他的表情很难判断是惊吓还是惊喜，一句话梗了半天才挤出下文，“怎么是你？”  
我靠在沙发上悠悠看他，将茶几边摊开的名册朝他推了推。  
白兔看着那页资料，脸色忽白忽红，末了垂下头去不敢看我，只低声道：“可是您……您不是答应帮我解决债务了？”  
话到最后自己也心虚，气声不住地飘。  
我看着他笑，心里却冒出个突兀想法：若是蒹葭，此刻说不定就是理直气壮的了。  
奇怪，为什么我会想到代入蒹葭？  
但现在面对的人是白兔，这点疑窦转瞬即逝。我逗他：“可我也没想到你会欠我这么多。我不想白做买卖。就像之前说的，与其卖给一群人，不如只卖给我一个，你觉得如何？”  
白兔肯定觉得不如何，因为他此刻眼眶都要红了，一副泫然的样子，倒是更好看了。  
他嘴唇颤动，可好半晌也没能说出一个不字。  
我端详他，以打商量的语气道：“你不拒绝，我就当你答应了？”  
白兔死死咬着唇，忽地猛然擦了擦眼，恨声道：“好。”  
他这副敢怒不敢言的样子也十分有趣，我正想趁势多讨些便宜，可刚一起身，蒹葭那句“你会背叛我吗”如闪电般划过脑海。  
蒹葭那时面容平静，眸光冷然如终年覆雪的山崖，既是纯粹，又是锋锐。  
其实想来也很奇怪，我与蒹葭现在只是同居人的关系，甚至连情人之实也没有，为什么蒹葭偏偏要提一句“背叛”？  
但不得不承认，这句话的后劲实在是大。  
我作弄白兔的好心情瞬间消散，此刻盯着唇色被咬得艳红的白兔，突然没了一亲芳泽的兴趣。  
可也不想就此放手，我捏捏白兔的脸，道一句来日方长，便把满脸讶然的白兔送了出去。  
这天竟是按时回了家，到家却未见到蒹葭，佣人道他又犯了病，已经睡下了。  
蒹葭是病人，作息与常人不同，我听到这消息心头倒是一松，此刻我并不想见他。

夜里孤枕难眠，旷身久了，实在难受。  
但就是在这样的焦躁折磨里，我忽然冒出一个自虐般的想法。  
我不想直奔主题，想与白兔好好玩一段时间。  
毕竟能堪比蒹葭的角色实在难找，这么快就吃完一个，下一个还不知要几时才能遇到。  
我抓了抓汗湿的头发，吐出一口憋闷浊气。  
这样的美人，在他们心甘情愿时会更好吃吧。

有了目标，日子总算不再枯燥乏味。  
下一次见到白兔，是我以子公司代表的身份参加他们的校招会。  
原本这种事不该由我来，但我看着熟悉的校名，便顺手用了特权。

早已有人替我将白兔查了个彻底，我也毫不意外会在会场见到白兔。  
彼时我西装革履，装出一副温文儒雅的精英模样，果然成功镇住了白兔。  
我看到了人群中的白兔，却视若无睹，继续背着准备好的台词，言语间构筑出一片宏伟前程。  
背完一番套话，收获一阵掌声，与白兔困惑迟疑的眼神。

白兔是随朋友来的，这家子公司颇有声望，白兔的朋友兴致勃勃，白兔无奈，只好跟过来投简历。  
他走到我面前，却捏着简历没有放下，单薄纸页现出明显的折痕。  
我突然就能猜到他的心思，他此刻是不是在想，难道那个性格恶劣的叶老板还有一个舌灿莲花的兄弟？  
我见他捏着简历神思不守，干脆咳一声提醒他：“这位同学，有意向了解一下我们公司吗？”  
白兔这才醒神，大概终于识别出声音，惊疑不定地瞥了我一眼，忽然转过身匆忙跑开了。  
“哎，阮图？”他的朋友回头叫他，却碍于排队的人太多，一时找不到白兔身影。  
我接过他朋友的简历，顺手递给一旁的下属，道一句我出去透透气，便起身离开了。

会场嘈杂人来人往，要找个人并不容易，我也非是一定要找到白兔，在那里被一群学生缠着问了半天我也口干舌燥，想出来休息一下。  
走出会场，寻到一处林荫下的长椅，还未靠近，忽见树后隐有人影。  
不过一个模糊侧影，我却直觉那必然是白兔。  
实在是巧合，都不知道是不是命运要我找到他。  
我理了理袖口衣领，确认自己仍是人模狗样，这才往那边走过去。

“阮图。”我叫他，果不其然找到一只受惊白兔。  
他又想跑，我干脆拽着他在长椅上并排坐下，低声道：“这里是学校，你想闹出什么动静？”  
这句话彻底打消他逃跑的心思。  
他瑟瑟道：“你为什么……为什么会在这里？”  
我朝他扬了扬顺手抽出来的一张宣传单，笑得磊落：“替人打工，我来招工。”  
他惊讶抬头，目光中有毫不掩饰的怀疑。  
我补充：“运转这样一个公司，自然需要大量的人才啊。”  
“可是你……”白兔皱眉，“你不是在做和红门那边一样的事吗？”  
“那只是业务之一，老板安排什么就要做什么。”  
“你们的业务甚至包括……”他含糊道，“像我曾经经历的一样？”  
我反问他：“到现在为止你失去了什么？”  
白兔怔住。  
我耐心替他清算：“你失去了推你入火坑的父母，失去了债务，除此之外，你万事周全。”  
白兔哑然，半晌喃喃道：“可你，你不是说……”  
我没有言语，只是朝他露出一个屡试不爽的笑。  
天真的白兔被我唬住，末了察觉不对，又问：“你不是老板？”  
我不置可否：“狐假虎威罢了，我头上还有个兄长。”  
白兔又陷入沉默。

春末夏初，日光和煦，暖风惬意。  
我不再开口，假意低头去看手机。  
白兔双手攥着衣角，想来心中应是剧烈挣扎。  
我决定今天的进度就到这里，于是先他一步起来，拍拍衣服，道：“放风时间结束了，我该回去了。”  
白兔没有搭话，我也没有等他回应，径自离开了。

后来专门问了人事，白兔果然没有投递简历。  
意料之中。  
但既然他的朋友投了过来，我总有入手的办法。

我在面试前联系了白兔的朋友，说需要他按公司要求提供一张作品，同时透露我对他的个人风格很感兴趣，希望有空能当面谈谈。  
白兔的朋友自然喜出望外，但当天出现在咖啡厅里的却不止他一人。  
不知白兔是不放心，还是遗憾于那根唾手可得的橄榄枝，总之那天是他陪着朋友一并出现。  
他的朋友并不介怀，反而向我推荐了几份白兔的作品，看来他们友情甚笃。  
我笑着听他们说完，随后以公事公办的态度向他们介绍了作品的要求。  
公事说完我便准备离开。我没有透露多余的暗示，倒是让白兔感到意外。  
我起身时，白兔犹犹豫豫道：“你的要求和公司官网上的一模一样，就这样也需要……当面谈？”  
他显然是以为我会提供一些捷径，却又不好明说，实在是天真无邪的白兔。  
我轻敲桌面，故作深沉道：“我以为当面谈会显得更有诚意。”  
这话一出，白兔与他的朋友便不敢再问，一同起身道谢。

我推开咖啡厅的玻璃大门，初夏的阳光亮到晃眼，风中隐含潮湿热气。  
我沉闷多时的心情终于暂得解脱。

有了作品交接一事，我得以与白兔频繁交流。  
一开始白兔并不想与我接触，但他的朋友却十分热情，后来这位朋友发现同时交接两幅作品实在容易混淆，便让白兔和我直接联系。  
白兔这便躲不开了。  
我看见好友申请里那个名字，实在忍俊不禁，彼时蒹葭正缩在我怀里与我同看电影，剧情正到惊悚点，他不明白我为何会笑，侧身看我。  
影音室里只有我和他，蒹葭穿一件宽大的衬衣，裤子被他任性地蹬在旁边，转身过来时可见他空落落的锁骨与大片细白肌肤，我却顾不得欣赏美色，慌忙按灭了屏幕。  
蒹葭跨坐在我身上，被过长的袖子盖住的手搭在我颈后，他同我对视，纯澈的目光像要看透灵魂，他问：“有什么开心的事吗？”  
我揽着他的腰，就着这姿态在他颈侧轻啄一口，借此避开他的视线：“是之前那个项目，快要拿下了。”  
蒹葭不解：“什么项目这么麻烦，感觉你折腾好久了。”  
我笑道：“是啊，还好回报是丰厚的。”  
蒹葭目光仍含困惑，但我顺势躺下，抱着他细密亲吻，蒹葭便就此分神，不再过问。

要俘获白兔实在是太轻松了。  
他天真懵懂不通世故，甚至在魔窟脱险后也没提起应有的警觉，我以利益诱他，以言语惑他，辅以柔情蜜意关怀体贴，加之身边朋友旁敲侧击，他要陷落只是早晚的事。

那副作品根本没有进入部门审核，在他发给我的那一刻，我就直接宣布他和朋友一并被录用了。  
白兔在网络另一端反复输入又反复删除，来去折腾十分钟，才发来一句“谢谢”。  
我乘胜追击：“周末有空吗，为了庆祝你和朋友入职，出来吃顿饭吧。”  
白兔显然陷入挣扎，又是漫长的输入中后，忽然换作电话打了过来。  
我接通，电话那头是白兔的朋友。  
朋友语气激动，他不住道谢，最后答应一定会来赴约。  
而白兔终于在电话挂断前，嗫喏道了声谢。

周末时，白兔惴惴推开包厢门，却见被烛光鲜花环绕的包间里只有我一人。  
我见他一人前来，明知故问道：“你朋友呢？”  
白兔站在门边不再往前，反问道：“是你叫他不要来的？你又想计划什么？”  
我摊开手，煞是无辜：“我什么也没说，你们不是一起的吗？”  
白兔道：“临出门前他突然说有急事，千叮万嘱要我来道谢。”  
我笑着看他：“只是道谢就够了？别紧张，还是坐下把饭吃了吧，毕竟这一餐也不便宜。”  
白兔犹豫片刻，还是在我对面坐下。  
我朝他晃了晃面前的酒杯，白兔脸色难看，摇头不接。  
我也不逼他，只道：“这边的羊排味道不错。”  
白兔像是真的沉溺美食，整顿饭都不再多言。

餐食我还是准备的三人份，我无意勉强自己不浪费，白兔却一直拿食物躲避说话的契机，以至于出门时晚风一吹，白兔忽然打了个长长的嗝。  
我霎时大笑。  
白兔亦是尴尬，愤愤瞪了我一眼，眸光流转如宝石。  
我这才道：“如何，这下相信我原来是打算请你们两个人的了？”  
白兔侧头不再看我，突然捂住嘴，却是又小小打了个嗝。  
我憋着笑，拍他的背替他顺气，仍然想逗他：“何必勉强自己，这里其实可以打包的，你倒是把你朋友那份吃得精光。”  
白兔羞恼至极，大步朝前走，我快步追上去顺势揽住他的肩：“不逗你了，还是让我送你回去吧。”  
白兔这次没再挣扎，显然是气愤羞恼占了上风，被我安置进副驾一路带回学校。

临下车时我想替他解开安全带，白兔恰是突然回神，猛一抬头，便与我头碰头地撞上了。  
“嘶——”白兔吸了口气。  
“没事吧？”我想揉他额角，被白兔偏头躲开。  
白兔解开安全带，却没有立刻下车，握着门把手的手背青筋突起。  
“……谢谢。”  
等了好半晌，还是只有这两个字。  
话音未落，他便像逃离洪水猛兽一般，匆忙推门出去了。  
【04】

白兔或许仍怀戒心，但现在已不足为意。  
他心中既已松动，我的计划又能提前许多。  
我特意给白兔延长了一个月的入职期，由此他不得不在毕业后还要寻一个月的住处。  
他的朋友本可以同他合住一间屋子，临搬迁时房东却突然反悔，不许他收留外人。  
白兔只好又焦头烂额地联系住处。  
我适时站出来，无意间提到我有一处空置的屋子。  
短期住宿不好联系，白兔没有经济来源，房费对他来说是不小的负担。  
他终于还是开了口，以预支工资为条件搬进我那间空闲的屋子。

同在屋檐下，许多事便能顺水推舟地进行了。

我偶尔借宿白兔那里，一会儿说家中停电，一会儿说明天在附近开会。白兔显然知道这是借口，但我每次都安安分分睡在客卧，反倒显得他小人之心。  
他的焦躁不安写在脸上，那样好读。  
我只当没发现，念着白兔一人住着，时时提着菜品过去，让积蓄不多的白兔不至于为吃食发愁；接着又以替他置办职场行头的理由，送他几件其貌不扬价格不菲的衣装；再往后，说为了方便他工作，又赠予他有价无市的设备。  
先送高档的设备白兔肯定会拒绝，先从吃食用度上作提升却不然。  
糖衣炮弹，委实好用。

一个月后白兔终是卸下防备，敞露柔软的皮毛温热的血肉，供我取食。

我白日出门，时常拐道去找白兔，偶尔夜不归宿，是与白兔情意正浓。  
白兔果真是白兔，天真又懵懂，这么快就忘记了初见时的警惕，以为我对他是情深意重，认定我对他是温柔陪伴，甚至还觉得他的顺从配合都不足以回报我的种种付出，觉得我对他太好，为此不安。  
怎么会有这么天真的人，我感慨。  
但想想家中的蒹葭亦是简单纯粹，大抵我就是喜欢这样的人？  
可惜蒹葭是陈列多时的漂亮花瓶，我习惯了他的存在，纵然他有那样的容貌，我还是无法克制追逐漂亮猎物的本能。

快入秋时的某一天，白兔忽然与我闹了别扭。  
那时他已顺利入职，公司为他提供了住处，但他还留在我那里。我没有提过让他搬走，白兔却在某天吃饭时状似无意道，他想搬出去。  
这种小事上我向来尊重他的意见，也就随口道，你自己决定便好。  
白兔却突然变了脸色，虽然没有再说什么，但那天夜里一直回避我的索求。  
我其实一直会为夜不归宿隐忧不安，每次留在白兔那里都恨不得泄尽欲念，白兔一开始被吓到，后来也逐渐适应了。  
他前几天还会尝试回应，今天却一直冷脸拒绝。

我实在烦躁，而就在这满心的欲求不满里忽然有一个冷冽的想法穿刺脑海——我的烦躁并不是因为白兔的拒绝。  
我不想去细思原因，但既然在白兔这里无法如意，那还不如回家去。  
白兔听闻动静想阻拦我离开，可我真的要走他又如何留得住。  
开车时，我想起白兔方才惊慌失措的脸，忽然觉得甚是乏味。  
果然不管是蒹葭还是白兔，只要尝过后都会索然无味了。

在这同样乏味的两人里，还是蒹葭更得我心。

我安心在家待了两周，期间白兔数次电话短信，我统统置之不理。

又隔了几天，在我将睡未睡的迷糊时刻，忽然有人轻敲我的门。  
我在家里，佣人从不会在这个时间打扰我。  
那只能是蒹葭。

我开门，是只着一件宽大衬衣的蒹葭。  
蒹葭抱着他的枕头，游鱼一样从门缝里钻进来，径自倒在我的床上。  
“你……”我有些意外，即便蒹葭发病没有规律，也从未在深夜来找过我。  
蒹葭不作声，像小孩子一样铺好枕头，又替自己拉好被子，面朝着我拍了拍另一侧床。  
这样的做派，倒真像是个小孩子来找同伴一起睡。  
我不想在深夜闹出什么动静，只好依着蒹葭的意思与他平分一半床榻。  
待我躺下，蒹葭在被子里一动，整个身子都挂在我身上。  
细长的腿肌肤沁凉，他定然是在门口站了好一会儿才敲的门。  
他埋首于我颈侧，双手抱住我一边手臂，一副毫无安全感的样子。  
我不知道此刻在他眼中世界是怎样的景象，只好安抚性地拍拍他的背，侧过肩不至于影响他的呼吸，抱着蒹葭沉沉睡去。

蒹葭伤在大脑，病在意识，他的医生不止一次告诉我蒹葭眼中的世界与我见到的不一样。  
这是显而易见的，正常人不会自称为一丛水草，不会将他人也看作植物，不会仅凭目光就能将人剖心挖肺，还说里面是一捆稻草。  
然而医生又说，病人的一切幻想造物都能找到它的原型，虽然蒹葭的意识图景与我不一样，但是他生活在与我相同的环境里，这些意象应当有迹可循。  
我睡得迷糊，不知为何突然想起了过去的诊治场景。  
意识迷蒙间，身边忽有异动。  
寂静卧室里响起低声呓语。  
我睁眼，正是蒹葭。  
蒹葭一手搭在我的衣袖上，睡容恬静，唯有嘴唇微动。  
我侧耳去听，终于由数声断续呓语拼凑出一句完整的话。  
蒹葭在反复说：“狼是怎么死的。”

狼是怎么死的。  
这话没头没尾，和他从前的臆想措辞也别无二致，可偏偏就是这样一句梦话，刹那间如霹雳般震响我的脑海。  
针扎般的痛楚自后脑袭来，转眼剧烈的疼痛如潮水般将我吞没，我想摇醒蒹葭问个究竟，可头实在是太痛了，我甚至连挣扎都做不到就在极致的疼痛里失去了意识。

狼是怎么死的狼是怎么死的……  
直到我满身冷汗地醒来，这句话仍然像魔咒一样回荡在脑海。  
天已大亮，蒹葭不在旁边。

我翻身下床，甚至顾不得穿戴整齐，只想找蒹葭问个究竟。  
门铃骤响。  
来人是蒹葭的主治医师，今天是蒹葭复诊的日子。  
我冲向头顶的热血逐渐冷却下来，沉声道：“好，我马上到。”

换衣服的时候我反复深呼吸，终是冷静了下来。  
蒹葭是病人，常年说些不着边际的幻想。  
他自己的意识都不清楚，向他问问题也是得不到答案的。  
也许昨天只是我突然头疼发作——反正我以前也经常头疼——正好撞上了蒹葭一句没由来的梦话。  
所以这也许是巧合。

下楼时医生不知与蒹葭说了什么，蒹葭罕见地笑了起来。  
我在蒹葭身边坐下，蒹葭忽然对我说：“白茅，我想养一条狗。”  
为什么会突然提到狗？我以疑问的眼神看向医生，医生解释道：“蒹葭看到了一条狗。”  
蒹葭接道：“是一条黑色的毛发光亮的狗，很威风，看起来凶恶实际又很忠诚，是会为了护主而死的那种狗。”  
医生又补充道：“听起来很像是狼狗。”  
头疼的感觉仍在，听到“狼”更是烦躁，我不想在家里多添一个畜牲，耐着性子对蒹葭道：“可是养一条狗会很麻烦。”  
蒹葭有些低落：“我只是觉得家里应该有这样一条狗。”  
蒹葭始终坚持，我最后遂了他的意，毕竟蒹葭于我是舍身相护的恩情。  
我吩咐管家让他去寻这样一条狗，想了想又觉得大型犬实在危险，还是嘱托他寻一条小狗，大不了让蒹葭慢慢把它养大。

来到公司，有子公司的人等候已久。  
她面色古怪，将手中文件递给我时语焉不详地说有个新人要走。  
我心中已有预感，没有在走廊多问，拿着文件直接进门。

密封袋被我扔到桌上，我先打开手机，点开快要累积爆炸的来自白兔的消息。  
同蒹葭待久了，差点忘了人心都是变幻莫测的。  
永恒不变如蒹葭，那是病人。

我诱白兔入局，免他高额债务，许他仕途捷径，予他优渥物质，是为取他美色皮囊。  
大家各取所需，甚至我给白兔的远比他能回报的多，为何白兔还是会不满怨怼呢。  
自白兔那里离开后我再没看过他的讯息，如今一条条翻阅下来，只觉荒唐。  
白兔一开始是道歉，是挽留，后来又在解释，为何那天会拒绝，是因为他想拿搬走这件事试探他在我心中的分量，却未料到我轻描淡写直接带过，他由此不满。  
我回想那日的事，因为我真的不甚在意，记忆已经全然模糊。白兔说他想试探自己在我心中的分量，我想如果照实回答，那一只被吃干抹净的兔子在我这里确实没有分量。  
玩物而已。  
后面见我数日不回应，白兔的言辞陡然激烈。  
白兔说，我不止一处住宅，那没待在他那里时我是睡在了哪处安乐乡？  
白兔说，他去找朋友质问，朋友被他逼上门去，终于不得不承认在招聘时就收了我不少好处，平日里要替我多说动几句。  
最后语调一转，忽然又哀哀乞求，他不计较我的心机，也不计较我的风流，只望我能再次理睬他，给他照拂，给他庇荫。

我翻看完这一长串讯息，实在是吃了一惊。  
我没有想到白兔会在短短三周里起伏这么多思绪。  
我回想初见时惶然又单纯的白兔，实在无法同这些讯息的主人联系在一起。  
只能叹一声，荒诞又疯狂。

我拆开密封袋。  
哗啦，纸片如雪片。  
第一页是白兔的辞职信，子公司明面上的话事人不是我，他却固执地要递到我这里来，这点心思实在幼稚。  
第二页，第三页……  
我心中一沉。  
是我与白兔外出游玩时他拍下的合照。  
那些照片中亲昵姿态、传情眉目，一览无余。

图穷匕见，白兔竟然打算威胁我？  
我觉得可笑，为他这不自量力，又觉得无法理解，只是三个星期不理他，他就走到了这一步。  
白兔，白兔，虽说天真懵懂，真要疯起来，还是有些出人意料。

我致电子公司的人，示意那边人事按正常流程走，白兔要离开，那就让他体体面面地离开。  
那边的人接了电话，语气却有些说不出道不明的古怪，支吾道白兔三天前就走了，然后迅速挂了电话。  
联想到子公司刚才送文件的人，我心中异样的感觉更甚，不知他们背后隐瞒了什么。  
太阳穴突突跳动，这时头痛又发作起来，我心中烦闷，干脆回家休息去。

下到一楼，大厅里不知为何聚了好些人，他们在围观什么，此刻正是嘈杂一片。  
“发生什么事了？”我随手拉住一个职员。  
那人正欲接话，见到是我忽然面露惊恐，掩着口不敢回答。  
这又是怎么了，为什么每个人见到我都是这样奇怪的表现？

我头痛得越发厉害，直觉这群人有什么事一起瞒着我，只好拽开人群，一点点靠近他们环绕的中心。  
人群中心没有我猜想的那个人，只有满地眼熟的雪片。  
那些雪片虽然眼熟，但又显著不同。  
更加露骨，更加隐秘，我都不知道那样一只纯情白兔是怀着怎样的心思留下这些照片的。

我不会为白兔披露的这些照片感到羞耻，因我本就风流名声在外。  
我只是极端愤怒，愤怒之外，又隐隐有些心虚。  
真的非常奇怪，明明这样的事底下的人应该处理得驾轻就熟才对，可为什么他们在议论纷纷，他们在窃窃私语，他们在以古怪的眼神打量我，仿佛在看街头小丑。  
我看着围观的人群，发现他们的眼睛嘴巴都扭曲成奇怪的形状，隐晦的私语与闪烁目光像雪白钢刀，将我片片凌迟。  
我站在喧嚷人群中，站在满地狼藉上，被目光与碎语穿透，仿佛要就地化作齑粉。

不应该是这样，我捂着头，只觉有钢针在里面穿刺，视线支离破碎，化为重叠的虚影。  
你们不应该这样看我，我才是这里的话事人，你们怎么敢……你们怎么配议论我？！

忽然天地倒悬，满目纷飞的雪片。

意识彻底滑向深渊前，我仿佛看到虚空中一只白鹿蹦跳着远去。

……  
奇怪，为何是白鹿，而非是白兔？

【05】

再度清醒时，后脑针刺般的痛觉仍有残留。  
我眯了眯眼，发现正躺在自己的卧室里。  
之前在公司大堂的记忆慢慢浮现，我心惊于自己的失控。

我想起身，却发现手中另有一份温热触感。  
是蒹葭。  
蒹葭跪伏在床边，一手搭在我手上，以一个看着就难受的姿势昏睡着，不知在旁边守了多久。  
他眼下泛出青色，想来是疲惫至极。  
我心头忽地一动，是有什么东西，在心底极柔软的地方撞了一下。  
我轻轻移开他的手，想下去把他抱到床上来。  
蒹葭却因此惊醒，揉着惺忪的眼，沙哑道：“你醒了？医生说你最近压力太大，别累着了，钱总是够用的。”  
是压力还是别的什么冲击，没人比我更清楚。  
但那样无意识的癫狂确实让我后怕。  
我打算自己找医生聊聊，安抚蒹葭哄他睡下后起身离开。

医生昨天刚复诊完，现在正在返程的路上，等我叫他回来，路上又是一顿折腾。  
我在书房等医生，正在发呆时，一个想法俶然划过脑海——  
医生总说蒹葭有很严重的病，但蒹葭除了偶尔说些奇奇怪怪的比喻外并没有别的症状。  
反倒是我时不时会头痛，再加上之前在公司的反应，我更像是一个精神不正常的人。  
我与蒹葭一起车祸，蒹葭伤到了头导致意识混乱，我的头也遭遇过重创，对早些年的一些事记不清楚。  
如果不止是记忆……  
我霎时悚然，后背一阵寒意。

我离开书房，确认自己的屋门紧锁，然后绕过拐角，悄悄进入蒹葭的卧室。  
医生有让蒹葭记日记的习惯，我想看看蒹葭到底写过什么。  
蒹葭的卧室拉着厚重的窗帘，一丝光也无，房中氤氲着浅淡香味，看来是医生又给他换了熏香。  
我打开灯，一眼望见书桌上摆着个厚厚的本子，随手翻了几页，有的是几行字，有的是随笔图画，大部分内容都没有记录时间。  
这就是蒹葭的日记。  
纸张泛黄，蒹葭应该使用这本日记很久了。  
但蒹葭遇到车祸是在今年年初，难道他以前也在记日记？

我翻开第一页，纸张陈旧，墨迹氤氲。  
蒹葭没有记录时间，像是扉页寄语一般在正中写道：“白茅纯束。”

白茅，在蒹葭的世界里他称我为白茅。  
可这不是他车祸患病之后的事？以这个时间来算，墨迹不应模糊至此。  
我接着翻，第二页开始是难辨意义的图画，蒹葭画了一束罩在瓶子里的花，然后又把它打了个叉，往后是很多竖直线条，我猜不出其中含义，只能看出他下笔的力道越来越重，甚至有的地方都划破了纸面。  
然后是大片空白，字迹再次出现时已不如第一页那样模糊。  
蒹葭写道：“动物世界里的稻草人。”  
字迹逐渐变多，终于出现了时间。  
蒹葭开始频繁记录文字是在三年前。  
“稻草来，稻草走，稻草放进我胸口。”  
“还剩下多少片玫瑰？”  
……  
在数篇难辨意义的短句后，蒹葭终于留下了一段完整的话。

“玫瑰又凋零了一片，今天他还没有爱上我。  
他若不爱我，这玫瑰枯萎的将毫无意义。  
每一天每一天，我都在祈祷他尽快爱上我。”

隔了数页，我终于找到了我想找的词汇。  
蒹葭说：“3月4日，见到了狼。”  
翻页后写道：“刀是可以易主的。”  
接着又是空白。  
最后一部分日记格式工整，规规矩矩地记录了时间地点乃至天气，正是蒹葭今年苏醒后不久。  
他安分记录每一天的起居，文字简单，平淡无奇。  
在他后续记载的日记里没有奇诡的意象，只有学生作业般的流水账。  
他的日记仿佛颠倒了时光，现在的他意识清醒思维正常，而过去的他才像是一个活在诡异幻象中的人。

我放下日记，忽觉维持一个站姿太久，浑身都僵硬了。  
后脑处又隐隐作痛，不知是否因为之前过于专注。我按了按头，确认屋中摆设如旧，这才重回书房。  
倒在沙发上我慢慢回想，原来蒹葭早已提到过白茅与狼。  
包括玫瑰与稻草，与一个神秘的“他”，那都是他反复提及的意象。  
那不是不着边际的梦话，从蒹葭的措辞风格来看“狼”很可能是个真实的人。  
蒹葭在梦中道：“狼是怎么死的？”  
原来这个人已经死了？  
一想到这里后脑就传来针扎般的痛楚，仿佛整个脑袋都要沿着骨缝炸开。我咬牙忍耐，还想去思考狼的来历，然而痛觉就像驱不散的迷雾，始终横挡在我面前阻碍我寻找真相。  
痛觉一路往下，钻心蚀骨贯彻魂灵，实在是太疼了，我甚至来不及呼叫佣人便直接倒在沙发上。

梦中雾茫茫。  
我踩在一层薄薄积水上，四下空荡荡。  
遥远的地方传来风声，却吹不散我近前的雾气，我一身单薄白衣，站在原地不知所措。  
风声之外，忽然又夹杂窸窣响动。  
我回身一看，迷雾之后显出一个四足兽影。  
我下意识朝后退去，做出防备姿态，害怕突然闯出来一只嗜血凶兽。  
那雾后的兽却只是朝前走了两步，便在离我几步开外的地方停下。  
风声陡然凄厉，卷走漫天的雾气。  
白雾消散，露出一双哀伤的兽瞳。

那是一只浑身漆黑的狼，皮毛顺滑泛着光亮，垂着尾巴站在原地，毫无威胁与杀意。  
它只是沉静地盯着我，而我匪夷所思地竟然从那双兽瞳里看出了满满的哀戚。  
狼的眼睛，仿佛藏着人的千言万语。  
那样的哀恸与悲伤，连我也有了共感，心中如潮水没顶般憋闷难受。

我不由自主想朝它靠近。  
哗啦，水波被我搅动，异样黏稠。  
我俯身一看，惊觉脚下积水已化作猩红血液。  
鲜红血丝自不远处氤氲飘散，狼仍是哀伤地立在原地，心口却霍然洞开，鲜血潺潺而下。

无形之痛如钝刀割心，我醒来时竟是泪流满面。  
有人在擦拭我的眼角。  
我慌忙擦眼，眼前人是蒹葭。  
蒹葭侧身坐在我床边，目光柔和不掩担忧，他见我醒来，小心扶我坐起：“医生才来看过，说你是压力太大精神紧绷，我替你向公司告假了，你需要好好休息。”  
我抖着手接过他递来的温水，眼前仍有血色残留，蒹葭说了什么我一句也没听进去。  
片刻后终于缓过来，只想尽快把刚才流泪的狼狈姿态盖过去，我生硬地岔开话题：“我自有分寸。对了，管家找到你想要的狗了吗？”  
“狗？”蒹葭闻言一愣，脸色俶地阴沉下去。  
蒹葭声音从未如此冰冷：“狼和兔子还不够，你还养了狗？”  
我怔住，刹那间甚至掩饰不住惊恐——不是因为蒹葭的遗忘，而是因为他在我面前喊出了狼和兔。  
我与蒹葭，彼此从未提过狼与兔。  
狼存在于蒹葭的梦话与日记，存在于我的梦境，而白兔是我取的外号，我从未告诉他人。  
蒹葭目光幽幽，背对惨白月光，一瞬让我分不清眼前这个是人，还是月下摄魂的鬼。  
又或者是我在梦里还没醒来。  
我怔然失语，而蒹葭忽然扑过来抱住我，双手紧攥着我背后的衣服。  
蒹葭埋在我怀里，闷声道：“不要他们，没有他们。你其实不必这么忙碌，我们坐在狼的财宝上，应有尽有。”  
狼的财宝。  
听到这句话，我忽觉如坠冰窟。  
我僵硬地抱着蒹葭，听到自己语调怪异地问：“狼是谁？”  
蒹葭却没有回答，好半晌察觉到他抓着我的力道松懈，我才敢低头，发现蒹葭已然睡熟。  
他眼底有明显的青黑色，看来这几日他为照顾我也没休息好。  
我这才放松背脊，方觉冷汗涔涔而下。

【06】

我本想追查白兔的下落，想着至少要惩戒一番，但明显自己的事更重要。  
蒹葭联系医生上门替我检查，这次我实在精力不济，反而是蒹葭在一边陪护我。  
明明他也是个病人，我有些恍惚地想，因为头痛剧烈我已经数日没能好好休息，此刻对世界的感知都像隔着一层膜，思维也变得迟钝。  
我坐在床上，看着蒹葭与医生一问一答，心头怪异的感觉更甚。  
我以为蒹葭不过是只被豢养的金丝雀，可看医生的态度，似乎他对蒹葭竟是敬畏有加？  
我疑心这是错觉，可来不及细思熟悉的头痛又翻涌上来，这次比以前更加严重，因为我实在克制不住，在蒹葭与医生面前干呕起来。  
他们被我吓了一跳，而我已经顾不得照顾他们的反应，又陷入昏睡。

睡去醒来，疲惫不见得少，心头沉闷压抑越积越多。  
我无法判断自己昏睡的时间，蒹葭将窗帘合拢，从此屋中不辨日月。  
蒹葭是我那段时间唯一能见到的人，他极度忧心我的情况，连照顾我也不假他人手，我意识昏昏沉沉，忽然觉得只有蒹葭见到我这副狼狈模样也不错，至少不会让我更加丢脸。

这么浑浑噩噩地过了好一段时间，我头痛与昏睡的症状才终得缓解。医生再度出现，拿出各式仪器折腾了一番，终于松了口气，说我已好转许多，往后切忌多思多虑。  
我勉强挤出笑送别医生，心中却想，疑问这么多，我如何不忧虑。  
当天晚餐时蒹葭突然拿出了酒，他以狡黠的笑意晶亮的瞳眸诱哄我灌下大半瓶。  
我隐约猜到他想做什么，本想推脱拒绝，但转念想到蒹葭身上疑点诸多，便不作声，配合他装出醉态想试探蒹葭的反应。  
蒹葭想要的东西却很简单。  
往日他也与我亲昵，极尽缠绵，但不知是我自觉乏味，还是蒹葭天真的亲近只能做到这种程度，即便他的反应已可谓是求欢，我却从未与他有过实事。  
但今日不同。  
蒹葭在我初露醉态时就扶着我回到卧室，随即像偷腥的小猫一样在我身上留下数个亲吻。  
他伸手剥开我的衣服，再去挑弄蛰伏的器官，此刻他的意图昭然若揭。  
我原是想试探他是否另有企图，但在如此情景下实在无法保持冷静。  
蒹葭的手法青涩生疏，使我心火愈演愈烈，我无法再演下去，反身将不断作乱的蒹葭压制在下，狠狠教他何谓正确的撩拨。  
蒹葭受不住激烈深长的亲吻，更受不住前身被揉按同时后穴被开拓，无力迎合后开始讨饶，等我终于放开他，却又像是偷得了什么宝贝，一手挡着眼睛不住地笑。  
我审视蒹葭，他确实是我见过的最好看的人。  
我含着他水润的唇，环着他清瘦的腰缓慢侵入，蒹葭细细地吸着气，呻吟声都异样婉转，勾引出凡人最原始的欲望。  
他是那样顺从，直到我开始顶弄时才陡然战栗，手指紧抓着我的肩膀，多半是留下了痕迹。  
但这点疼痛在此时不值一提。  
更何况我有的是办法，让他连这点力气都没有。

待云收雨歇，蒹葭一身瘫软，乌发散乱，眸光潋滟，低声喘息。  
我平躺于他身侧，沉沉闭目，由情欲而生的激动俶然冷却。  
蒹葭是顺从的，是合意的，是世间罕见的美味。  
可我却无法自征伐中得到满足，甚至觉得明明身躯滚烫，灵魂却在森寒深渊中越坠越远。

这样纯然无辜的将一切都托付予我的蒹葭。  
在他的世界里藏着诸多关于我的隐秘。  
今夜他是否另有目的，此刻在他眼中的我是何种形象，死去的狼和不知所踪的鹿与白兔，它们又和蒹葭有何联系？  
我不敢深想，因为后脑疼痛又在蠢蠢欲动。  
蒹葭忽然转身，抱着我在我侧脸轻轻点了一下。  
“我会永远陪着你。”他道，郑重又真挚。  
我眼皮微颤，却是不敢睁开，催促自己尽快睡过去。

【07】

第二天见到管家，我特地问了狗的事。  
管家道，蒹葭不想要小狗，但当听到是我说大型犬可能有危险时，他便改了主意，直接说不要了。  
不要便罢，家里少添个吵嚷的活物总是件好事。

只是仍然不知蒹葭眼中的狼与兔源自何物。  
我联系医生，问他有什么办法能知道蒹葭幻想的原型，他也很为难，说换作旁人他可能会尝试催眠，但蒹葭的大脑创伤严重，催眠极可能诱发潜在风险，末了也只能建议我，幻象与身边环境息息相关，劝我从周边寻找线索。  
那便是无计可施。我刚想挂电话，医生又补充道，我之前的头疼源于精神压力过大，而适度催眠可以帮助缓解压力，蒹葭做不了催眠，我却可以试一试。  
我将信将疑，但最近确实还会头痛，便答应了医生做一次催眠。

这一次我叮嘱医生不必上门，我选择离开蒹葭的视线去完成这次催眠。  
来到诊所时，我问医生：“有没有办法在记忆里定向搜寻信息？”  
医生道：“你想找什么？”  
我答：“狼，我感觉我应该见过一只狼，可是怎么也想不起来了。”  
医生面色古怪：“蒹葭提过狗，你就想到了狼，其实这很可能是你的幻想。”  
我苦笑，只让他放手去做。

我循着医生的话闭目冥想，恍然觉得意识飘忽，像是以旁观者的身份俯瞰这具肉体凡胎。  
冥冥中似有指引，牵着这无定魂灵坠入记忆的长河。

仿佛有重锤敲下。  
我睁眼，被人群环绕，我倾听，是无数嘈杂私语。  
有一道面容扭曲的影子拽着我上前，停在另一道影子身边。  
牵着我的影子以怪模怪样的声音说：“叶家的小儿子……空有几分颜色……”  
数道影子重叠又散开，有人走了过来，我侧身，见到一双熟悉的眼睛。  
我原以为再度见到这双眼时我会流下泪来，然而当狼的眼睛长在人的脸上，就平白多了几分阴鸷。  
在场众人除却我跟他，全是扭曲的黑影。  
人形的狼样貌英俊，眉宇间却隐含煞气，我似乎都能从幻境中闻到他身上尸山血海的味道。  
这样的危险与锋芒才符合狼的意象。  
哀戚的，悲伤的，踟蹰不前的，那是狗。

狼走到我近前，漫不经心道：“多日不见，不知大少可还安好？”  
影子喏喏道：“安好，安好……只是快入冬了，大少体虚，还要静养。”  
狼笑了笑，不再多言，拽着我穿过人群，就这么大喇喇离开了。

我看了半晌，这才反应过来是我被当作一件礼物赠予给狼。  
原来我曾经也是一件玩物。  
我的出身是那样卑贱，怪不得车祸至今都在潜意识逃避回忆。

叶家只有一位少爷，有段时间谣传狼与叶家少爷过从甚密，于是一夜之间叶家便新添了位“小少爷”。  
我就是那个糊里糊涂被找回去的私生子。  
被认回去后也没过过几天富贵日子，很快就在某个场合被叶家长辈转手送给狼。  
我从惊喜到惊讶，从惊讶到怨恨，也不过是转瞬间的事。  
只恨命如草芥，人如蝼蚁，不能与虎狼相抗。  
狼欣然接受这份礼物，他不像我对白兔那样徐徐图之，第一夜就将我拆吃入腹。  
我心中恨极怨极，却无处发泄，甚至还要在狼面前小心掩饰，不敢暴露恨意。  
自知之明我还是有的，叶家回不去，更早一点的家也被叶家切断联系，我若要活命，只得依附这只喜怒不定的狼。  
托那位连面也没见过的叶家少爷的福，他有幸成为狼可望不可即的明月，使得狼格外看重我这张脸，虽说在情事上百般折磨，但到底是留我一副残躯，省得日后无处寄情。

阴暗地带蝼蚁者众，于他们而言只有讨好更强大的存在才能苟活。  
从狼的只言片语，从他手下的无意交谈，我终于发现狼就是这阴影国度的王。  
我甚至不知该不该松一口气，毕竟讨好狼一人便胜过讨好许多人。  
我从此追随于狼，曲意逢迎百般讨好，无论他是个人，还是个披着人皮的畜生。

而狼只是可有可无地将我带在身边，于情事的热情也日渐消却，我心中惶恐，却也毫无办法，后来他终是换了新人，但大概还是看在这张脸的份上赏了我一个手下的活，不至于如前几任玩物那般下场凄凉。  
我像只被丢弃的家养宠物，误入野兽丛林，以血泪为代价重新学习生存的法则。

再次见到狼时，我已经爬到了一个小头目的位置上。  
狼仍如旧时风光，行走在肉食者的国度，施施然披着人皮。他见到几近脱胎换骨的我似乎有些意外，但顷刻又面露不满。  
他轻咳一声，转身就走，我正在奇怪他来干嘛，他的手下便低声告诉我，是狼又需要床伴了。  
虽然地位悬殊，但在那一刻，这双已经沾过血的手非常想刺穿狼的胸膛。

到底还是地位悬殊，我无从拒绝。  
我拼尽一切就是为了活下去，无论活成怎样的姿态。

这次狼却克制了许多。  
我不想去细究他在性癖上的变化，然而闲杂人等的碎语却总是在不经意间闯入耳朵。  
有传言说，叶家那个病秧子少爷去世了。  
哦，我木然地想，原来狼是在怀旧。  
想象一只狼在对月空嚎，突然觉得甚是好笑。

我曾动过模仿那位明月的心思，奈何一面也没见过，从别处打听，也只道那人先天体弱，鲜少露面。  
这样一个病秧子，享完二十余年富贵命就撒手去了，生于淤泥的我却还在苟延残喘。  
命运不公，实在可笑。

无处能学，那便不模仿了。  
我知自己肯定与那位明月相去甚远，因为狼总是毫不掩饰他的鄙夷与不满，但大概是叶家再搜罗不到第二个私生子，而死人的地位总是无可撼动的，这一次狼竟然对我表示出几分容忍。  
我难得能在狼这里讨些便宜，简直喜出望外。

但狼的容忍是非常有限的，大概他又嫌我碍眼，或是终于想起我还有个作为下属的身份，有一天他召我过去，不是因为床事，而是让我去完成一桩任务。  
我单膝跪地，狼以手杖挑起我的脸，轻慢道：“给你一个复仇的机会，要不要？”

当然是要的，我没有拒绝的权利。  
可凭我的地位并无几个仇人，我正思索会是谁时，狼给了我一个意料之外的对象。  
他道：“那就去把叶家收拾了，缺多少人，你去调配。”  
适时正是几方势力胶着，狼到底年轻，难以撼动一些根基深厚的世家，但他一心想要独大，自然要四处征伐。  
我只是意外，狼的明月出身叶家，我还以为他会留着叶家做个念想，结果他吞并起来倒毫不手软。  
想到这里忽然惊觉自己这张脸恐怕也撑不久了，趁着狼现在对我还有兴趣，我必须加紧为自己捞些筹码。

我想要尽可能完美地完成这桩任务，于是仔细调查，精心策划，万事都想做的周全，以求能在狼的面前搏个表现。  
中途发现一桩意外的事。  
那位明月虽然深居简出，但这么寻根究底地查总能翻出些资料来。  
我拿着他的照片，不可谓不惊讶。  
明月患有白化病，我和他的长相肯定是相去甚远的。  
我和明月搭得上边的只有一个出身相同，难道这也值得让狼移情？那他还要把叶家吞并。  
狼的心思实在叵测，我也无处可问，只能按部就班地完成任务。  
收尾时到底还是好奇明月，跟随手下踏入叶家主宅，想去看看这位被狼记挂的人是何种风采。  
主宅中却早已没了明月的痕迹，听手下汇报，明月的死也藏着世家的龌龊阴私。他先天不足注定活不久，叶家嫡系又只剩他一人，往些年全靠狼的照拂。但总有人漠视狼的威慑，觊觎明月掌控的权势，于是促成了明月的死亡。  
眼下在叶家大宅坐着的，可不就是明月的几位叔伯。  
既然关于明月的一切都被清理干净，那叶家便无甚好看的，我自己都不知道自己算叶家的哪个旁系，对此地实在没有感情。  
我转身欲走，忽然跪伏的人群中有一人认出了我，不掩讶异地大喊：“叶情？！”  
已经很少有人会叫出我的名字了，我不由回首。  
那人面容模糊，渐渐扭曲成一道瘦长的黑影。  
他震惊道：“真的是你？”  
我静静看他，心道你是在白日见鬼吗？  
他又吼道：“你在替郎越办事？你成了他的走狗？！”  
明明是你们将我送给狼的，为什么我替狼做事会让你们这么愤慨？  
他的目光渐渐怨毒，最后几近歇斯底里道：“你怎么敢？！叶家大费周折把你找回来，可不是让你对付自己人的！”  
叶家把我找回来，可不是为了替代那位体弱多病的明月吗？我从未享受过叶家带来的便宜，倒是因为这身份在狼那里吃过不少苦头。  
他兀自咆哮，我不接话，只居高临下地看他。  
当日被叶家找到，见此人一身锦绣，拉着我攀亲道故，说尽日后荣华，我信以为真，以为有了自沟渠中跃过龙门的捷径，满心雀跃随他来到叶家。  
未料尘芥还是尘芥，蝼蚁还是蝼蚁，转手就被当作货物赠人。  
而今风水轮流转，他成了我脚下哀嚎的蝼蚁。  
这时突然想到，不知是不是该感谢他将我送给了狼，至少当狼的手下还有狐假虎威的机会，若是落到旁人手里只怕早已成了炮灰。  
我自嘲一笑，踹开那道黑影，大步离开了。

又隔几天，狼将我找过去，言明他对叶家一事甚是满意。  
他心情极好，竟许诺可以达成我的一个要求。  
我喉头哽了数次，终是咬住舌尖，告诫自己已经回不去从前的日子了。  
但大概是被狼罕见的亲切影响，我一时恍惚，提出一个贪心至极的要求。  
我说，我想要接管叶家。  
我想要把那些曾经视我为草芥的人踩在脚下，我想要将他们的权势财富据为己有，我也想摇身一变，成为高高在上的叶家少爷。  
回想之前在叶家大宅，原来我竟是在享受他们怨毒嫉恨的眼神。  
狼听闻我的要求不可谓不惊讶，但转瞬之后他又露出一个玩味的笑。  
他意味深长道，也好，你本就是叶家的小少爷。  
昔日叶家那几人为将我送出去，随口抬高我的身份，他们恐怕也没想过会一语成谶。  
三言两语间，此事落定。  
我从狼那里离开，房门刚合上便觉得双腿一软。  
我不禁背靠墙壁瘫坐下去，后背已是冷汗淋漓。  
我这才反应过来提了一个多么逾距的要求，而更荒唐的是狼居然答应了。  
我看着自己的手心，心道狼给了我一个绝不会施与玩物的东西。  
他给了我地位。  
我终于从随意转赠的货物，成了俯瞰众生的人。

权势如美人，天生让人心向往之。  
我汲汲营营，殚精竭虑，不仅是担心狼随时可能对我失去兴趣，更是想尽快逃离再为蝼蚁的命运。  
狼定然发觉了我的心思，却从不阻拦我，甚至在床笫间更加温柔，不再施展他那些稀奇古怪的手段。  
我为他这点慈悲而暂得喘息，毕竟最早遇到狼时床事于我更像是单方面的调教折磨。  
但是心间疑云更重，我不知道狼又在谋划什么。

后来才迟钝发现，是狼的新颖游戏。  
自我开口要了叶家，除却被狼召去便是忙于清理事务，我有心想扶持自己的势力，至少在狼再度厌弃我时不至于重新跌落尘埃之中。  
狼像是在玩什么经营游戏一样，见我将叶家收为己用，又让我替他吞并一些小的势力，这次他直接慷慨地将这些势力赠予我，说我尽可替他管理。  
我心中惊疑，不知狼是如何看待我的私心，也许狼是觉得我这点动作不足为惧，想要借此嘲讽我？  
但狼是信任也好，是嘲讽也好，我总是无法拒绝的。

这样的日子一晃好些年。  
狼彻底崭露头角，吞下大片河山，成为阴影世界唯一的掌权者。  
而我不知不觉替他收揽下不少势力，在外人口中被称为狼手下的一把刀。

我与狼的名头彻底绑在一起，当我发现旁人算计狼也不忘带上我时，竟不知该不该感慨自己地位超然。  
狼树敌诸多，但撼动狼的势力难如登天，换作折断他最趁手的刀却容易许多。  
我的命从来不好，而狼大概受我影响，一次外出狼非要与我同行，于是往年从没受过伤的他在伏击中与我同陷险境。  
其时狼伤的比我轻，但他伤在腿上我伤在腰腹，他无法行走，还是得由我撑着他，一步一顿地远离车祸现场。  
走到看不见火光的地方，狼突得发笑，鼻息扑在我耳边，轻声道：“怎么不放下我？你这样走，追兵很快就追上来了。”  
我暗骂追兵解决了你难道不会再解决我？旁人都知我是你的鹰犬走狗是你手下的刀，难道你死了我就不会被追捕？  
此刻方知一条绳上的蚂蚱是何等心情。  
我撑着他，无心再掩饰烦躁，生死之际终于在狼面前快意一回。  
我喊他：“闭嘴。”  
狼被我这句话惊住，好半晌才止不住地笑。  
笑起来又牵动伤口，他只能伏在我肩侧不住抽气，发出怪异的气声。  
我不再理他，只恨面前树海无穷无尽，找不到出口。  
前方不远处，林中忽有异动，似有人来。  
我于原地僵住，狼也立时止住笑声。  
我慢慢将他放下，令他背靠着树坐着，朝他打了个手势。  
我以口型道：如果是敌人，你自己跑。  
狼以眼神问我：你想如何解决？  
我摇头，心里却在自嘲，狼若死了我无法独活，我死了于狼却是无足轻重。  
到底还是我在依附他。  
我拔出枪朝前走，恍然觉得身后视线无比炽烈。  
但狼也只能予我一道目光，即便我与他心知肚明，刀口舔血这么多年，这点伤绝对不至于让狼完全丧失行动能力，但他还是选择留在原地，就这么看我为他陷阵。  
狼的意愿，我从来都是无从违背的。

那次林中伏击的有十二人，被我杀死十人，余下二人大概是被狼自行解决了。  
我本就重伤，与那十人几近以命相搏，后来卧床大半年，生死线上反复辗转，终于捡回一条命来。  
倒也不至于对狼就此寒心，毕竟我从未对他有过什么期待。  
狼却似乎觉醒出一点良知，我身边的陪护告诉我，在我昏迷的数月里狼时常来看我，往往一坐就是许久。  
但既然是昏迷，怎么说都可以，我并没有放在心上。

等我终于恢复，方才察觉狼的态度越发奇怪。  
他身边的流莺少了，他予我的权势多了，当他带我外出时，会向别人介绍我的名字了。  
社交场合上，狼于满场哗然中安排我在他旁边坐下。  
我犹自恍惚。  
脚下是芸芸众生，身边是我唯恐避之不及的狼。  
我如何……就到了与他比肩的位置上？

狼在床笫间与我戏言，说分你半壁江山如何？  
我那时甚是困顿，思维都没了气力，只当他在胡言乱语。  
自知之明我还是有的，我只是他手下的刀，而一只天生拥有獠牙的狼其实是不需要刀的。  
但狼的这次游戏实在是旷日持久。

我原是以一件礼物的身份来到他身边，他最早待我也就如待一件物品。  
而今他学着事事关怀，柔情蜜意，实在令我不适。  
更何况还有个明月摆在前面，我如何不能去猜测是死人在狼心中成了永恒的白月光。  
狼不知我的这些心思，他似乎觉得作弄我尤其好玩，清闲时还会带我去往某个海岛，称之为度假。  
日光灼眼，海浪滔天，多么光明的人间景象。  
狼搂着我仰躺在遮阳伞下，笑着说，就这么过下去似乎也不错。  
我心中发寒，同行地狱道，何来如此奢望？

再往后，谣言又有了微妙变化。  
是有好事者想起来叶家曾送了个小少爷给狼，而如今，我正光明正大地顶着叶家小少爷的名头出现。  
另有有心者，发现我是狼唯一找过的回头草。  
狼曾与叶家大少“过从甚密”，而今大少不在，小少爷却是狼面前红人……  
刀还是刀，却不再只有锋锐，而是带着旖旎入骨的艳色。

哪来这么多闲来无事嚼舌根的人，即便有，也不至于在狼的耳朵里响了这么久。  
是狼的授意，还是狼的默许？  
他的游戏又要进行到何时呢。

我追溯这条记忆长河直至尽头，那里趴着一只浑身雪白的鹿。  
我隐约觉得眼熟，又觉得奇怪。  
我与狼的世界只有狰狞野兽，哪里来的这么纯洁无瑕的鹿？  
鹿没有搭理我，见我行至此地，站起身来蹦跳着远去了。

-

我浑浑醒来，望着雪白墙壁，不知今夕何夕。  
医生已经不见了，不知道将我的记忆听了多少，难道是太过惊骇被吓跑了？  
我想苦笑，却连牵动嘴角的气力也无。  
我推门离开，路上遇到一个相熟的护士，她担忧地看我：“叶先生，你还好吗？要不要休息一会儿，你的脸色很差。”  
我摇头，连找医生封口都懒得去了，此刻只想尽快回家。  
……家？  
家中有蒹葭。  
我站在原地，忽觉有一道惊雷炸下。  
这段被我刻意逃避的记忆里并没有蒹葭。  
而且这些记忆其实和我现在的身份是冲突的，我以为自己是受兄长照顾得以捞个闲职寻欢作乐，但我并没有兄长，唯一可谓是兄长的明月早就死了。  
那我现在是以什么身份活着？  
蒹葭在我的过去又扮演着怎样的角色？  
万千疑问，尽系于蒹葭。

我回到家中，蒹葭候我已久。  
他以美丽忧伤的眼睛看我，说医生告知他我去做了催眠，不知我恢复了多少记忆，有没有想起过他？  
我不敢同他对视，含糊道隐约想起一些，但实在累的厉害，只想尽快休息。  
蒹葭凑过来小心牵着我，说他不放心，想与我同睡。  
有那么一瞬间，我心头忽然暴躁火起，只想甩开蒹葭，让他不要再靠近我。  
但脑海中始终有根弦在绷着，一道声音冷如冰泉，不断重复道蒹葭是不同的蒹葭是不同的……  
我猛地闭了闭眼，再睁眼时终于调整好了表情，朝蒹葭微笑道，好。

【08】

我与蒹葭倒在床上，蒹葭还是抱着我，一副没有安全感的样子，不停找我说话。  
我耐心答着，心道这明明是我在哄他睡觉。  
蒹葭的声音渐渐迷糊，半梦半醒间，他说：“你不在时，我总是睡不好。”  
我揉揉他的头发，温声道：“睡吧，现在是我陪着你。”  
蒹葭抓了抓被子，又道：“你去找医生……压力还是很大吗？为什么你总是这么忙。”  
我以笑声掩盖心虚：“自然是为了好好养你。”  
蒹葭声音渐低，仿佛已坠入梦境边缘，我不得不仔细去听，才分辨出他最后一句呓语。  
蒹葭呢喃：“可你我都是窃贼，坐在狼的财宝上……”  
话语未尽，蒹葭已然睡去。  
我却是毛骨悚然，望着蒹葭如见恶鬼。

你我都是窃贼，坐在狼的财宝上。  
我才从催眠的长梦中醒来，此刻再不敢将蒹葭的梦话当作无心的呓语。  
狼确有其人，他叫郎越，是我挥之不去的阴影。  
而蒹葭的第一句梦话是在问我：“狼是怎么死的？”  
每次想到这句话头就会针扎似的痛，此刻也不例外，但或许是因为已经适应，现在好歹还能保持些许神思。  
其实想来也是，如果狼还活着，我必不可能与蒹葭安然生活。  
可蒹葭是如何认识狼的，狼的死是否与他有关？

我忍着噬骨的疼痛，终于捱到蒹葭睡熟，悄然起身。  
我想再去看一遍蒹葭的日记，在我恢复部分记忆后我想知道能否看出新的线索。

蒹葭的屋子仍然是黑漆漆的，角落里点着熏香，由门缝光亮隐约照出缭绕的白雾。  
我径直去往书桌，却发现桌上干干净净，那本日记并不在原来的位置。  
我鲜少进入蒹葭的房间，不知道那本日记还会收在哪里，只好去翻箱倒柜地找。  
抽屉没有，书架没有，床头也没有……蒹葭的日记到底放在哪里？！  
我烦躁地踹着柜子，柜格倒下来散落一地病历单，那本日记始终无迹可寻。  
头痛愈演愈烈，视线都变得模糊，我咬着舌尖，无力地瘫坐在一地狼藉上。  
满眼纷飞白纸中，忽然飘下一张泛黄照片。  
我眼皮一动，心中不知为何突然警铃大作，但即便直觉那张照片潜伏无尽危机，我的手仍然不由自主伸出去，违抗着我的意识，将那张照片举到眼前。  
那是一张三人合影。  
多么熟悉的三个人，狼、我、与蒹葭。  
狼交叠双腿，一手手杖点地，另一手支着下巴，傲慢地坐在唯一的座椅上。  
在他的右方，我回避着镜头，侧身站着。  
唯有蒹葭半跪着，他默然垂首，屈膝于狼的左侧。

平地起惊雷，将我彻底炸成一堆齑粉。

我愣愣地举着那张照片，只觉尘封记忆如潮水翻涌，冲袭脆弱不堪的头颅，仿佛要就此将意识湮没。  
痛觉累积到极致反而再无感觉，只是觉得身躯轻盈，而魂灵正一点点脱体而出。  
嘭。  
有人以很重的力道关了门。  
我木然地抬眼望去，是面无表情的蒹葭。  
蒹葭见到遍地狼藉却视若无睹，他在一地混乱中跪坐下来，一手放在我肩上，另一手覆住我手背，举着那张照片至我眼前。  
他的语气是那样温柔缱绻，如同情人的私语。  
蒹葭说：“原来你是在找他，你终于找到狼了啊。”

仿佛地狱之门洞开，无数枯骨手爪哀嚎着将我撕裂，脑中掀起惊涛骇浪，浪花中藏匿无数记忆碎片，可疼痛驱之不散，我始终无法捕捉那些零散的回忆。  
太过疼痛，实在无法忍受，我恨不得拿一把刀自行了断。  
而蒹葭撤回手，就这么让我倒下。

昏迷前的最后一眼，是蒹葭似悲悯似嘲讽的眼神。

……他不会这样看我。  
意识混沌间，我这样想。  
蒹葭不应该是这样的，他应当是单纯无辜、纯洁如幼鹿一般的眼神。  
……鹿？

那只白鹿又来了，乘着记忆的潮水，带我回到连自己也不愿想起的过去。

我与狼各占半壁江山，平分阴影世界的版图。  
闲言碎语仍然不绝，甚至有人自诩与狼亲近，在我面前戏谑调侃。  
他们这样嚣张，反复强调我不过为人走狗，全凭狼的施舍才能有今日。  
终于一日我实在烦躁，冲动地去质问狼，这是否出自他的授意。  
话一出口就惊觉愚蠢，这举动实在太冲动太逾距，如若惹得狼生气，只怕我这些年的经营顷刻就要湮灭。  
但狼并不生气，不仅不生气，还就此收敛，从此无人再敢嚼我的舌根。  
他这样的做派反而让我更加不安。

一夜缠绵后，狼意味深长道，我替你解决了一桩麻烦，你想好了要怎么回报吗？  
回报？  
我快要气笑了，若非是你自导自演的剧目，怎么会令我数次出手都无法制止？  
但我只能一手遮眼隐藏恨意，勉力平静道：“我还有什么是没有给你的？”  
狼不作声，点了点我的胸口。  
他力道很轻，我却像是看见虚空中一只黑狼袭来，剖开我的胸膛，啃食鲜红的心脏。

相处这么多年，我对狼只有越来越深的惧怕。  
惧怕之余，唯有厌憎。

狼说他想要我的心，我不知道将这样一颗满是怨恨的心呈在他面前后我是否还有活路。  
想要再寻权势作寄托依仗，却惨然发现我始终是狼手下卒子，始终是狼的依附，追随我的人明面上听从于我，实际依然服从于狼。而在旁人眼中我与狼紧密联合，早已失去了倒戈他人的机会。  
我一无所有，全凭狼的施舍。

就在这样的自嘲与郁卒中，一只白鹿闯入我眼前。

一只白鹿涉过溪流，跃过山石，轻轻盈盈，干净纯粹，来到我身边。  
它不知晓这条溪流淌过尸骸与血水，不知晓丛林中满是嗜血的猛兽，不知晓那些郁郁青石下，压着蝼蚁的魂灵。  
那就是白鹿，是误入肉食者丛林的柔弱猎物。  
那也是如今的蒹葭。

初见蒹葭时是在某个交际场合，他慌慌张张，明显不适应这样的氛围，却又无处可逃。  
其实在这样的场合下有不少猎物挖空心思想卖个高价，偶尔也会有人去扮演这样的纯良做派。  
我本无心去分辨蒹葭是真是假，但他有个得天独厚的条件，无论怎样的扮相都足够让他脱颖而出。  
蒹葭长得实在是世间罕有的好看。  
所以即便他动作笨拙，即便他会生硬拒绝客人的要求，还是有那么多人愿意赏他几分耐心，不忍直接强取豪夺。  
平生二十余年，在酒精醺然下，在满目烟花间，我望着不远处那道纤瘦身影，第一次知道何谓心动。

有人爱赏花，有人偏折花。  
蒹葭被人拦着灌酒，我见有人毫不避讳地抖开一个纸包，到底还是忍不住，直接出手制止。  
如此美人还要灌药，实在折煞美色。  
灌他酒的却是个外地来的愣头青，并不认识我，犹自昏头昏脑地叫板。  
我暗暗发笑，砸碎那杯兑了药的酒，迫他将那些沾着酒液的玻璃片吃个干净。  
蒹葭被我拦在身后，见到那人嘶声嚎叫满身鲜血，不敢言语，只是攥紧了我的衣角。

以我与狼如今的地位，要带走蒹葭是无人敢拦的。  
但会场主人还是紧张不安，他想阻拦，却又不知如何措辞，只隐晦提醒我，难道不怕触怒狼？  
我嗤笑，搂着瑟瑟发抖的蒹葭，赏他一个暧昧至极的眼神：“你猜我会把他送到谁的床上？”  
主人便噤了声，脸色涨红，躬身退下。

闲杂人等都退了场，只剩我和蒹葭。  
蒹葭忽然问：“你要把我送到哪里？”  
他的声音清脆利落，浑然不似刚才的瑟缩姿态。  
我反而愣了一下，才去挑他的下巴，坏笑道：“我，或者一个更加位高权重的家伙，再或者我和他一起，你想选哪个？”  
蒹葭被迫仰头，同我对视的眼睛干净清澈，他毫不犹豫道：“我选你。”  
我奇怪道：“你知道来这种场合的都是什么人？”  
蒹葭却垂眸道：“左右逃不过，至少你看着没那么讨厌。”  
多么天真的信任，我哑然失笑，平生第一次想做次好人，今夜我并不想吃掉蒹葭。

我带蒹葭上车，漫不经心问他住在哪。  
蒹葭却道，他没有住处。  
我不得不从后视镜打量他，重新审视那双清亮的眼，确认他不是另有图谋。  
蒹葭解释，他原本出身普通人家，后来父母生意失败双双自杀，身负天价债务之余，他又查出自己患了重病，走投无路之际，来此烟花地碰碰运气。  
我刚好点了根烟，闻言差点呛住，我直言连编故事也没有这么敷衍的，念在我替你解围的份上，你还是老实招来。  
蒹葭露出一个极浅的笑，轻声道，好吧，真实原因是我缺钱，非常缺。  
没有缘由，只是缺钱，这样倒还可信些。

蒹葭坚持说他没有住处，我也不强求，念在他这张脸实在上等，在酒店与住宅间反复挣扎，最后选择让他住在我旧时闲置的小公寓里。  
我要离开时蒹葭非常意外，他愣愣地看我，虽说有显而易见的疑惑，但还是难掩逃过一劫的窃喜。  
我却觉得这样才对，这才像是纯良的白鹿。  
我挥手离开：“来日方长。”

【09】

蒹葭原名鹿遥。  
那时我称他为“小鹿”。  
一开始我只是想收留他等他自行离开，毕竟狼对我的威慑太重，我是不敢动蒹葭的。  
可更不想把他送给狼。  
看着这样一个美人却无法下嘴，我自己也很烦躁，天天算着蒹葭何时离开。然而蒹葭的胆子实在是大，明知我不是善类，还是赖在我那里不肯走。

他的债务高昂，我本可随手替他摆平，但蒹葭坚持不要，选择去四处打工。  
不要便罢，我向会馆那边打了招呼，由着他杯水车薪地去补。  
后来又得知蒹葭是大学肄业，思及自己陡转的人生路，我大概真是把仅剩的良善都用在他身上，还送他回去完成学业。

我叼着烟，在学校后门等蒹葭。  
往来多少青春颜色，热情的，开朗的，透着不知世事的天真。  
是不是在很早以前，我也是他们之中的一员？  
烟已燃尽，我将它踩在脚下，恰似当年碾碎叶家的蝼蚁阴影。  
我贪慕荣华，自己选择跟人走的，怨不得旁人。

蒹葭悄无声息地跑来，突然一把抱住我。  
我立时僵住，手已经摸到衣服侧袋里的匕首。  
蒹葭毫无所觉，兴奋道他终于考完了，得以迎来漫长假期。  
匕首的冰凉一触即逝，我抽出手来，拂去蒹葭肩上落雪。

寒假时间充裕，而狼恰好在这段时间去了外地，我得以与蒹葭交往密切。  
朝夕相对时，我对他的外号便藏不住，当着他的面戏谑说他就像只懵懂幼鹿。  
蒹葭不服气，说他也要给我取个称号。  
我逗他，我这个名字能取个怎样的外号？底下的人都叫我叶哥或是叶先生，你还能想出什么花样来？  
蒹葭不假思索，直接喊了第二个字，他道：“情哥哥？”  
话一出口他就发觉哪里不对，捂着嘴羞恼地瞪我。  
我立时大笑，万万没想到还能靠名字占人便宜。  
蒹葭自觉吃亏，再不提外号的事，嚣张地对我直呼其名。  
而我仍是称他为小鹿。

小鹿活在一个与我截然不同的世界。  
他曾路过深渊，万幸遇到了我，又被送回光明地界。  
我看着他，明明他身上每时每刻都在散发诱人的气息，我却始终不忍下口。  
我心里清楚，那不只是因为狼的威慑，还掺着我的自怨自艾。

天真的白鹿强行无视我的身份，对我萌生没有由来的好感，甚至不顾我有意无意的推拒，总想更靠近我。  
竟是我被他逼得狼狈。

我与蒹葭，行走在世界的两面。  
有时候看着他，会萌生一种那是选择了另一条路的我的错觉。  
无暇的白鹿，于深渊之上俯瞰着我，目光纯然无辜。  
而我陷在泥沼中，被狼盘踞，啃噬身心。

白鹿是温柔的，顺从的，毫无威胁的。  
而狼是阴狠的，暴戾的，野心勃勃的。

我如何不对白鹿予以青眼。

心里住上一只白鹿，时刻不安分地撞着心房，以致我在狼的面前不可避免地经常走神。  
狼何其敏锐，却只是试探问我，最近有什么在意的事？  
我霎时慌乱，满心都在想如何藏住蒹葭，于是随口扯道，我在忧心狼之前悬而未决的“回报”。  
话音未落，只想咬断自己的舌头，恨不能将这句话吞回肚子。  
狼讶然片刻，忽然失笑。  
他难得笑得如此放松，眼中都闪着晶亮的光。  
他的目光逐渐下移，从我的眉眼移至胸口，戏谑道：“怎么，你打算现在交付给我？”  
自然是不想的，永远也不可能的。  
可话已出口如何撤回，我不想惹得狼不快，一旦他要去查我的近日行踪，那蒹葭便危在旦夕。  
我沉沉闭目，心中惨然，明明在狼的面前拖延了那么久，怎么会因为一个蒹葭就付诸东流了呢。  
然而再睁眼时，却不得不逼迫自己换上真心实意的笑。  
我微笑道：“好啊。”

于是接下来一个月，我未能再见蒹葭。  
实在是无法从狼身边脱身，狼几乎每时每刻都占着我，连偷偷给蒹葭发讯息都做不到。  
我被狼环抱，倒在床上，一身抽筋拔骨似的无力。  
为什么就到了这一步呢？

我忽然对狼爆发出极致的恨意。  
如果他一开始只把我当作玩物丢弃，让我于蝼蚁众生中挣扎，那我只会像恨叶家长辈一样恨他，他分到的仇恨不会比那些诱哄我的人多也不会比他们少。  
如果他不曾把我找回去、不曾予我与明月相同的身份，那我也不会如此在意明月曾享过的殊荣，不会在手握叶家命脉的同时，还在记恨命运不公、怨憎生如蝼蚁，甚至由此贪慕更多的权势。  
如果他后来没有对我变了心思，没有在一边赐我权势时，又一边旁敲侧击我的身份地位都源自依附于他、没有让蜚声流言时时警醒我曾为卑贱的玩物……那我对狼的恨意，不至如此深切。  
万事没有如果。  
而今我遇到蒹葭，这样一个让我心动的人，因为碍眼的狼，我无法亲近他、无法占有他，甚至为了护着蒹葭，在狼这里损失惨重。  
我如何不去恨他。  
我被狼裹挟卷入浮沉欲海，而恨意越发深重。

昏惑朝夕的一个月后，狼终于放我喘息。  
他或许没有囚禁我的心思，但我的体验与服刑无异。

等得了空闲，我近乎是心急如焚地往蒹葭的住处跑。  
我那时一定无比慌乱又狼狈，甚至都忘了带上手机与钥匙，站在屋门前不住发抖。  
我抬起手，按响自己家的门铃，心跳如擂鼓。  
可是门开得很快。  
门被推开，露出蒹葭惊讶复惊喜的脸。  
我见到他，心中如重石坠地，不住轰鸣。  
压抑一个月的难言心绪涌上心头，我抱着蒹葭，忽然觉得生如幻梦，不如就此睡去。

蒹葭的身体却从未如此僵硬。  
我后知后觉——好不容易从狼的视线离开，我无暇清理一身痕迹，而顺着凌乱的衣领，蒹葭已然看到大片情痕。  
我的视线越过他，恍惚见到窗外是白昼日光，纱帘浮动如涟漪。  
如果我把此刻当作梦境，那时光可否倒流重来？

好半晌，蒹葭挣脱我，轻声道：“你去了哪？”  
我喉间胀痛，俶然失语。  
蒹葭并非一定要我回答，继续道：“我以为你没了兴趣，就这么走了。”  
他抬眼看我，面容异常平静：“我说的对不对？”

我张了张口，仍是失声。  
我与狼的事像一道流着脓的创口，光是想就觉得龌龊，而解释它就像是将刀插入这道伤口反复翻搅，如何不痛彻魂灵。  
蒹葭见我久久不答，眸色渐冷，忽地自嘲一笑，转身回屋，拉出一个早就收拾好的行李箱。  
“等了一个月，好歹不算太久，终于能向你当面辞别了。”  
蒹葭竟是要走，我慌忙去拦他。  
蒹葭寒声道：“你既然有了新欢，何必又来招惹我？”  
无形的刀还在陈年的腐朽伤口上反复戳刺，却不及因蒹葭可能会离开的哀痛万一。  
平生第一次，我向旁人倾诉了我与狼的故事。

蒹葭站定于我面前，目光由怀疑逐渐转为惊愕。  
“你……”他显然未料到在这一个月之下，铺垫着无数肮脏的前尘过往。  
而我终于将心中郁结得以倾诉，此刻反而不再在意蒹葭去留，我忽然无比疲惫，想着就这么放蒹葭离开也不错，他不该因为我的私心被拽到这泥沼深渊中。  
白鹿涉溪而来，应当去往白云之上，青崖之间。  
我仅剩的善念都尽付与蒹葭。  
蒹葭终于动作，我以为他要离开，万念俱灰间默然让路。  
但蒹葭并没有走，他一个旋身坐在沙发上，双手抱臂满脸凝重。  
他盯着我，目光不住闪烁：“叶情，你有没有想过……你其实是可以摆脱郎越的？”  
我没想到蒹葭会提这个，愕然看他。  
蒹葭反复斟酌措辞，每说几个字就会停一下：“你自己说的，郎越与你平分权势，如果不是出于信重他不会这么做。或者哪怕是出于他对你的心思，想要……讨好你？那为了表示诚意，他也不会全是做戏，你拥有的东西一定是有实权的……”  
说了半晌，蒹葭似乎也理不清思绪，就此停住。  
我静静听完，没有接话。  
又隔了许久，蒹葭忽然问我：“是不是只要有他在，我就不能独享你？”  
他这话说得天真又霸道，而我那时神思不守，竟然没察觉出他语气有异。  
我只是依着他的话去想，只要狼一天不失去兴致，我便一天不得自由。  
思及此，我默然点头。  
蒹葭的语气却陡然古怪：“你明明有与郎越相争的可能，明明有脱离他掌控的机会，为什么从来没有尝试过？”

相争？  
以狼施舍我的势力，去与他相争？  
我之前向蒹葭诉说往事时到底还是介乎面子，去掉了被当作玩物赠予的开头，模糊了我想攀登高位的过程，混淆了我的一切全凭狼的赠予而非自己所得的结尾，  
蒹葭听了个片面的故事，误以为我是忍辱负重，只有我自己清楚我是真的一无所有。  
我唯有报之以苦笑，示意往事不堪，求他不要再问。  
又是沉默。  
我等着蒹葭什么时候离开，可是直到天色昏沉，蒹葭也一动不动。  
就在这死寂的气氛快要将我和他凝成雕塑时，蒹葭忽然起身。  
他缓步走来，紧紧抱住了我。  
他几近认命般叹息：“可是我舍不得。”  
“哪怕还有一只狼在觊觎你，我还是不想放手。”  
我浑身一震，眼底俶然涌起泪意。  
我反手抱着蒹葭，如同溺水之人攀附浮木。

蒹葭抬头，揪着我的衣服送上一吻。  
在含着泪意的吻里，狼的阴影与威慑顷刻崩塌。  
我与蒹葭热切亲吻，不住抚慰，跌跌撞撞，倒在床上。  
银白月光下，一只白鹿将自己向我献祭。  
我同他十指相扣，虔诚亲吻他的指节，想要借此宣下誓言。  
蒹葭流着泪看我，却是在笑。  
他的反应是那样青涩，又带着浑然不自知的诱惑，将我的怜惜与暴虐一并唤起，抱着那只鹿恨不得融进骨血。  
我入的极深，抱着他的力道极重，蒹葭或许伤到了，却从头到尾都没有拒绝，他予取予求，百般配合，世间再没有这样美丽顺从的白鹿。  
我就此沦陷。

狼不是因为得了餍足才放过我，他是有事务要忙，毕竟以他的身份实在难有一个月的夜夜笙歌。  
狼没有时时找我，我的日子终于能回到正轨。  
却也不再和以前相同，这一个月的荒唐是因为蒹葭，而往后的命轨变化也是因为蒹葭。  
我以狼的礼物的身份踏入阴影地界，以狼手下一把刀的身份傲然众生。  
我活在狼的阴影下，旁人皆道我是狼的走狗鹰犬。  
连我自己也这么觉得。  
唯有蒹葭不同。  
蒹葭听到的故事是我含糊篡改过的版本，我曾时时警醒自己蒹葭并不知晓全情，但当蒹葭反复在我耳边呢喃，何时才能摆脱狼的束缚，何时才能完整彻底地和他在一起时，我不得不承认，自己已然动了心思。  
不知情的蒹葭，从未接触过阴暗面的蒹葭，唯有他不会把我当作任何人的附庸，他会关心我，认可我，承认我的实力，谋划两人的未来，只是因为我。  
我如何不被蒹葭吸引，如何不被他蛊惑。

于是哪怕狼忙碌归来、将视线重新放到我身上，我也近乎破罐破摔般与蒹葭来往密切，甚至产生了如果被狼发现，那和蒹葭死了也如愿的想法。  
这般疯狂，每一天都当作世界末日来过，想着若是就此灰飞烟灭，那我也是与蒹葭散在了一处。  
狼不可能不知道我的异动，他在床事上忽然又恢复了初见时的狠厉，我咬牙忍受从不解释，而狼确实沉得住气，只下狠手，从不多言。  
我与他都心知肚明，却从未当面谈过关于蒹葭的事。  
每次从狼的床上下来都像被折腾去半条命，然后又拖着这副残躯去找蒹葭。  
蒹葭从不多问，他向来通透。  
我以为自己在维系着危如累卵的平衡，却没料到狼会直接去找蒹葭。

那是某个料峭的时日，寒风吹着窗外枯瘦的枝，卷走最后一片枯萎的叶。  
狼点着手杖坐在书桌后，我垂眉敛目，替他斟茶。  
狼忽然道：“你眼光确实很好，那个鹿遥滋味不错。”  
啪嚓，杯盏破碎，热水横流。  
我已无心去管遍地狼藉，惊愕看向狼，而他仍旧云淡风轻，好整以暇地看我。  
“这么奇怪做什么，是他自己送上门来的。”  
我那时的心情，天崩地裂不为过。  
我没有质问狼，没空与他纠缠，匆忙离开只想去见蒹葭。  
狼一把拽住我，将我狠狠掼到桌上，怒道：“当着我的面你还要去找他？！”  
我后背剧痛，眼前阵阵发黑。  
碎瓷片在翻转间割破手臂，血腥味随茶水一并氤氲开。  
狼的怒气平息几分，压抑道：“你要玩什么我其实都可以不管，但唯独这个人不行。”  
我不解释，只想挣开他，但狼是动了真格，而非床第间那些欲擒故纵的把戏。  
他压制着我，言语愤怒压抑，眼中却隐含痛意。  
有那么一瞬，我分心走神，在想狼因我愤怒至此，是把我放在了何等的位置上？  
这念头转瞬即逝，此刻没有什么比蒹葭更重要。  
见我始终倔强，狼终于甩开我，寒声道：“你这么在乎他，我害怕我真的忍不住杀了他。”

我后背一僵，望向狼的眼神麻木而冰冷。  
我盯着他，心中空洞，脑中茫然，都不知道自己如何组织的话语。  
只能听到嘴唇不由自主开合，僵硬道：“你会怎么做？你杀了鹿遥我会陪他去死，你送走鹿遥我会穷尽一生之力去找他，你打算怎么做？”  
一句话说完，心中忽然如释重负，哪怕面对狼也不复之前那样紧张惊惧。  
原来是这样，我豁然开朗，原来我早已想过结局。  
我语气平静，面无表情，不显惶恐不露惊惧，反而镇住了狼。  
狼明明是盛怒，但竟然没有再动手，而是先我一步愤然离去。  
而我竟然还有兴致，理好衣服，收拾茶具，方才施施然关门离开。

我去找蒹葭。  
但蒹葭第一次回避我。  
于是我只得自行开门。

屋中黑漆漆，一丝光也无，阴暗如囚笼。  
蒹葭缩在卧室角落，隐约有压抑的泣声。  
我站定于门口，忽觉那点泣声如最尖锐的刑具将我鞭笞。  
“小鹿，”我敲门，下一秒已经走了进去，“我进来了。”

细细端详蒹葭，才发现他其实并没有哭。  
只是眸中含着盈盈水光，一副泫然的模样。  
他衣领歪斜，隐约露出大片青紫痕迹，灼痛我的眼睛。  
我尝试数次方才成功抬起手，想将他抱离墙角，至少躺在床上。  
“至少……先睡一会儿。”  
我头皮发麻，自己也不知道在说什么。  
然而当我抱起蒹葭，他却忽然凑近我，伏在我耳边轻声道：“原来你真的斗不过他。”  
他的声音那样轻，如同下一秒就要飘散的羽毛。  
我却觉得自己就地化为岩石，在蒹葭轻柔的话语中片片风化。

蒹葭没有责怪我，没有叱骂狼，没有哭诉自己的委屈无辜，只是平静地陈述：是我斗不过狼。  
我自然……我当然无法与狼相争。  
出手的是狼，我如何保护他？

可是看到满身狼狈却仍旧平静的蒹葭，看到谁也不责备谁也不怨恨的蒹葭……我突然发现，我前所未有地在乎他。  
我抖着声音，以极度的卑微，问出一个极度冒犯的问题。  
我问蒹葭：“你要走吗？”  
你要走吗，你会离开我吗，你会将我一个人，再度留给深渊吗？  
蒹葭抬眸看我，曾经纯粹如溪涧的眼睛里一丝光也无。  
我心弦紧绷，害怕蒹葭从此消失不见。  
可他忽然微笑，笑意如黑夜里盛放的昙花。  
他说：“我怎么舍得？我会永远陪着你的。”  
他俯身抱住我，埋首于我颈侧，像是在我身上汲取安全感。  
我拍着他的背脊，安抚蒹葭入睡，恍然间觉得我与他像在冰天雪地里依偎取暖的迷途客。

蒹葭没有走，狼定然是知道的。  
蒹葭再没向我提过狼，那夜的阴郁颓丧也如昙花，天亮后就消失不见了。  
我却无法就此揭过。  
蒹葭的温柔蒹葭的顺从蒹葭的贴心合意……无时无刻不在提醒我，他是那样柔弱，无力抵抗狼的獠牙。  
蒹葭曾经的提议又涌上心头。  
蒹葭说，狼既然在乎你，想必也会分你实权，为何你从没想过与他相争？  
我看着自己的手。  
这双手曾于淤泥里刨出一条生路，后来抓住了上位者扔下来的的葡萄藤，就此爬上权势的巅峰。  
而今它也要执着刀剑，向更高位的统治者发出挑战了。  
为了蒹葭，我别无选择。

起初是与狼争吵，他知道我没有送走蒹葭，还时不时地搞些动作，他以为是我在闹脾气，自以为宽容地不予计较，只是在口头上警告我尽快把蒹葭解决了。  
我置若罔闻，心里却是在恨，哪怕我已然动了真格，于狼而言依旧无关痛痒。  
于是不再掩饰，有多少底牌都尽数拿出来，我没有像曾经预想的那样步步为营，想到什么招数与手段都统统用上去，不管它是否有效，不管它是否自损八百。  
狼终于发现了我的反心，拧着眉看我，不得不将我暂时放到敌人的位置上去。  
狼一出手，便是雷霆。  
我不管不顾，即便知道自己已然溃不成军，知道自己终将惨败，但蒹葭的那句话始终在支撑着我不肯后退。  
我身后护着一只鹿，除了他我一无所有。

可终究是惨败。  
有多少年没见过狼处理敌人的手段了，或者说有多少年没见过值得狼认真对付的敌人了。  
在认识蒹葭前，我绝对不会想到有朝一日自己会站在狼的对立面，成为狼的阶下囚。  
一场不大不小的闹剧收尾，我一身伤痕，被捆绑束缚，压着背脊，跪倒在狼的面前。  
狼以手杖挑起我的脸。  
狼冷笑道：“拿我给你的东西对付我，你可真是出息了。”  
我咬牙不语。  
手杖末端下移，冰凉锋利的宝石托底划过我的伤口。  
“那只鹿有什么好？值得让你与我反目成仇？”  
我沉沉闭目，心道你予我人皮，而他让我成为了人。  
宝石戒面压迫创口，溅出鲜红的血花。  
其实并不是很痛，但多日来的折磨耗尽我的心力，此刻实在控制不住，被手杖力道带着晃了一晃。  
狼撤回手杖。  
他站起来拍了拍手，身后房门应声而开。  
门后出现一个魂牵梦绕的身影。  
我惊愕抬头，一时无法判断这是否是幻觉。  
蒹葭低着头走来，停在狼的身边。  
狼近似咏叹道：“回来吧，让他留下也行。”

我浑浑噩噩，顺着狼扶我的手站起来，看向面无表情的蒹葭。  
蒹葭并不想看我，一直回避着我的视线。  
一道声音忽如洪钟，于脑海中嗡鸣作响。  
——狼与蒹葭，就此构筑了我的余生。

【10】

而今的现实里，只剩蒹葭。  
自那天看到蒹葭收藏的照片后，我的头痛再也压制不住，几乎每时每刻都在发作。  
蒹葭将医生喊来，医生却说这是心病，除了靠我自己走出回忆外再无别的办法。  
剧烈的头痛占据我所有的意识，我甚至连照看自己都做不到，医生勒令我必须有人看护。  
家中本有不少佣人，但我突然完全无法接受陌生人的靠近，看谁都像鬼魅黑影，到头来只剩蒹葭一个病人来照顾我。  
只有在蒹葭身边我才能暂得平静。

记忆无比混乱，有时候我自己都不知道自己是陷在回忆还是活在现实，但蒹葭从不介怀，仍是耐心细致地照看我。  
我看着他，一如旧时的美丽，眼睛里有幼鹿般灵动的光。  
忽然心中就涌上无尽哀戚，我轻声道：“小鹿？”  
彼时蒹葭正端着水喂我吃药，闻言忽然抬眸一笑，接着将杯子轻轻放回床头。  
他替我拉了拉被子，温声道：“你在叫谁？”  
他没有承认，令我有些懵，茫然道：“鹿遥，小鹿，是你吗？”  
蒹葭又笑，笑得旖旎缱绻，眸光流转如潋滟的湖面。  
蒹葭开口，声音轻得像一片羽毛落下：“小鹿早就死了啊，死在狼的手里。野有死鹿，白茅纯束。白茅裹着死去的鹿啊。”  
白茅，蒹葭称我为白茅。  
我浑身发寒，如坠冰窟的冷。  
蒹葭却只是浅淡地笑，让我分不清他是在说幻境呓语还是真的意有所指。

这天夜里我果然失眠。  
头痛被药物压制暂时没有出现，我睁着眼睛却觉得还不如痛到昏迷为好。  
昏迷了就睡在梦里，梦里的一切都是过去，无论如何也不会比未知的现在更可怕。

然而就像命运的丧钟敲响一般，在这个与蒹葭同床共枕的失眠的夜里，我听到了他的第三句梦话。  
蒹葭的声音那样清晰，仿佛他根本没有睡着，而是蓄谋已久、等候多时。  
蒹葭说：“你后悔过吗？”  
我……为何会后悔？  
选择追随狼依附狼时我没有后悔，选择接手叶家时我没有后悔，选择收留小鹿时我没有后悔，选择为小鹿与狼对抗时我也没有后悔……  
我没有后悔过。  
然而心中却霍然出现一个黑洞，一个嘶哑的声音在里面桀桀鬼笑，它癫狂道，你当然后悔，你如何不后悔，你现在就活在忏悔的地狱里，时时刻刻为罪孽后悔。  
那声音越来越响，震彻脑海，这次不是头痛，而是我失控地不住痉挛，身躯抖如狂风中的落叶。  
蒹葭被我惊醒，将灯打开，一瞬白光袭来，我如同畏光的吸血鬼，只觉要在这刺眼光亮下魂飞魄散。  
“叶情？！”  
恍然间，蒹葭似乎不再称我为白茅。

再度醒来时，眼前除了蒹葭，多了个医生。  
医生面色凝重，正同蒹葭低声交流，我瘫倒在床上，只能半睁着眼，失去了言语与动作的能力。  
虚空中仿佛飘着我的魂灵，俯瞰这座枯朽的躯壳。  
医生察觉到我醒来，皱着眉头似乎在制止蒹葭：“……很不稳定，我的建议是中止吧。”  
蒹葭却很强硬，他瞥了我一眼，朝医生斩钉截铁道：“按我说的做。”  
医生叹了口气，转过身去折腾了一个什么东西，随即屋中弥散出一个熟悉的味道。  
非常熟悉，却又一时想不起来。  
我以困惑的眼神看向医生，他一脸难色，却还是解释道：“只有让你彻底恢复记忆才能解决你的伤病……忍耐一下，很快就结束了。”  
我目露惊慌，不想再回忆旧事，那实在是太痛苦了，我就像被押解在通往断头台的路上，每一次恢复记忆都在离那染血的铡刀更近一步。  
可是蒹葭的命令如此强势，我的抗议根本无济于事。

【11】

染血的铡刀不在我的颈项，它在我手中。  
意识回笼，铺天盖地的血色。  
血色的世界中站着一个人，倒着一个人，坐着一个人。  
我瘫坐在地，手中举着刀，面前是已无气息的狼。  
蒹葭走过来，拍了拍我的肩，声音那样亲昵，仿佛魔鬼的蛊惑。  
蒹葭说：“你不是做到了吗？”  
我木然看他，不知为何一瞬生出将这把刀捅入自己心口的冲动。

血色渐散，耳边响起海涛声。  
那是一座海岛，很早以前，在认识蒹葭以前，狼曾带我来过。  
而如今是狼带着我与蒹葭来到此地。  
……为什么会是三个人？

仿佛胶片倒带，场景虚幻，我终于回忆起最黑暗的一段时光。

我为了蒹葭与狼对抗，结局惨败。  
但狼不仅留我一命，甚至还格外“宽容”地允许蒹葭留下。  
而我明明看出来狼不会善待蒹葭，却只能选择懦弱逃避，如鸵鸟一样催眠自己，只要蒹葭留下来就好，只要蒹葭不会离开就好……  
可是狼的手段令我心惊。

一开始我忧心蒹葭，忍不住警告狼不要妄动蒹葭，但我护着蒹葭越多，狼对蒹葭的手段便越狠厉。  
我不敢再求情。  
这时候狼反而失了几分对我的兴趣，夜夜都喊蒹葭过去，他让我值夜，却故意不关房门，让我听着他与蒹葭纠缠彻夜。  
蒹葭那样温柔顺从，与我交欢时予取予求，与狼纠缠时却总有压抑不住的泣声与讨饶。  
我不忍再听，抱头蹲下，恨不能戳穿耳膜。

这样的日子一连数日，狼像是终于想起我的存在，有一天赏赐般朝我招手，让我走进那扇梦魇般的门。  
嘭，房门合拢，除却站在门边的我与陷在被子里的蒹葭，屋中还有个阴鸷的狼。  
狼拍了拍手，仿佛进行游戏前的准备动作，他盯着我一字一顿道，既然是三个人，那总得有三个人的趣味。  
我毛骨悚然，一瞬如见巨大的黑狼阴影，将我与白鹿吞噬殆尽。

第一次是蒹葭跪趴着，身后被狼贯穿，前面则艰难吞咽我的下身。  
哪怕我与蒹葭温存多次，也从未让他做过这种事。  
如今却被狼胁迫不得不从。  
蒹葭眼眶通红，直直看我，却始终没有掉过一滴泪。  
反而是我被他眼神触动，闭目忍住眼中酸涩。  
狼却不肯让我逃避，非要扳过我的脸，强硬地吻过来。  
这般颠倒疯狂。

再往后，诸多不堪回首。  
一会儿是蒹葭被迫夹在我与狼之间，痛苦地承受双倍的入侵，一会儿又换作我被夹在两人之间，前身被接纳，后身被侵占。  
狼的征伐总是凶狠暴虐的，即便我有心温柔也难减蒹葭的痛苦。

蒹葭最恨同时接纳两人，他显是痛极，眼中恨意都要凝成实质，我不忍同他对视，只细细吻他，说受不了就咬我。  
于是在狼猛然加重摩擦的刹那，蒹葭狠狠咬在我颈侧，一瞬让我心生就要被咬断喉咙的错觉。  
极致的痛意与快感间，我恍惚想，不如就此死去。

恍惚的睡梦中，蒹葭似乎侧身过来看我。  
他满目哀戚，不掩失望，他说：“你为什么斗不过他呢。”  
我无法承受他失望的眼神，狼狈逃跑，转身却遇到久候多时的狼。  
狼的目光竟然也是哀恸的，他死死抱着我，几近要夺去我的呼吸，他以压得极低的声音说：“为什么不能只有你我？”  
我前后都无法回答，找不到生路，于原地困住，快要疯狂。

黑暗又疯狂的床事之后，狼终于不再热衷此道，不再拿此事来折磨我。  
但我们三人注定是无法平静相处的。  
我与蒹葭独处，狼不言不语，但晚上一定会去折磨蒹葭。可我若被迫躲避蒹葭，蒹葭也会不愉，他哀戚看我，像一朵迅速凋零的玫瑰。  
到头来最痛苦的人竟然是我。  
就在这样的痛苦折磨中，蒹葭似乎也养出几分气性，往日从来不理睬狼的他开始与狼争吵争执。  
而我那时大概已经疯魔，看着他们争吵，竟然开始诡异地猜测他们是否会因此拉近联系，哪怕只能成为一对怨偶，也终究没了让我插足的余地。

同行人间地狱道，谁比谁更疯狂？

后来有一天，狼似乎是想刺激蒹葭，将我与蒹葭带到曾经去过的海岛上。  
我那时神智其实已经不太清楚，每日行尸走肉一样的活，天天盼着世界末日，将这肮脏人间终结。  
海岛别墅中蒹葭又与狼爆发争执，这次似乎彻底激怒了狼，我迟钝回首时，恰好看见他腰间冷光一闪。  
我霎时头皮一炸，电光火石间只想到狼要杀了蒹葭，狼要在这与世隔绝只有我们三人的地方，在我面前亲手杀了蒹葭。  
等我反应过来时，已将随身的匕首捅入狼的心脏。  
得手并不容易，狼多年警惕，本能地抽刀抵挡，然而见到是我忽然又陷入犹疑，只这瞬息功夫，刀身歪斜，错过我的心脏没入腰腹。  
毫厘之差，生死之距。  
狼轰然倒地，满眼不可置信。  
他身躯痉挛，十指不断抓握，口中含糊道：“叶……”  
嘭，又是声轰然巨响。  
熟悉的硝烟味自我身后散开。  
我侧头，是面无表情的蒹葭。  
我竟然不知他是什么时候偷偷藏的枪。

蒹葭那一枪精准地自狼眉心穿透，狼彻底没了气息。  
啪嗒，他随手将枪甩到地上，双手背在身后，悠然走来。  
这一点声响陡然唤回我的神智，我猛然闭眼，随即稳住声音对蒹葭道：“这里不能待了……客厅里放着急救箱，帮我取一下，我马上带你走。”  
蒹葭却没有动，他负手站在我旁边，居高临下看我，眸色是我从未见过的森冷。  
“小鹿？”我叫他，不知为何心中突然涌起深重的不安。  
蒹葭看了我良久，久到我几乎都以为狼的热血已经冷透，他方才离开，默不作声地取来药箱替我处理伤口。  
我不问他从哪来的枪，他不问我为何突然杀了狼。

简易处理伤口后蒹葭扶着我站起，我忍着失血的眩晕，勉力指挥他：“郎越留了一座游艇，就在别墅最底层……带我过去，我知道密码。”  
蒹葭一直不说话，顺从地跟我往前走。  
我原本浑身乏力，思维木然，只是撑着一口气被蒹葭搀着往前走。  
如今在回忆里旁观，才惊觉那时的蒹葭手心干燥，步伐稳健，哪里有丝毫的慌乱无措。

到了地下，我拍开密码门，被蒹葭扶着坐上驾驶位。  
我调试好了操作盘，蒹葭却始终没有上来。  
“小鹿？”因失血严重，我视线都变得模糊，不由焦急催促他，“快走啊，郎越的人每天都会来岛上，你想等着他们发现吗？！”  
蒹葭站了许久，方才语调怪异道：“你伤这么重，走不了多远的。”  
我简直恨不得下去把他推上来：“那我拼死也要把你送出去，你留在这里只有死路一条，还不走？！”  
蒹葭终于被我说动，上了船。

船一靠岸，我又带着蒹葭慌不择路地换了车。  
蒹葭随我折腾，忽然开口：“原来你早就准备过逃跑的路线，你早就准备在这里杀了郎越？”  
我无暇解释，这条暗线埋于多年前狼单独带我来海岛时，那时的我只是想摆脱狼的控制。

腰腹剧痛，但蒹葭不知道路线，只能由我开车。  
这条路宽阔、敞亮、人迹罕至。  
于耀目日光下，于满地黄沙间，仿佛要载着我与蒹葭去往永恒的光明国度。  
我在这样的妄想中被剧痛剥去意识，而蒹葭从头至尾没有提醒我。

再度醒来时，我被告知自己经历了车祸，事发时身边只有个情人，情人以身护我，由此保得我重伤不死，他却因此伤及大脑，从此只见满眼幻象。

我的人生第一次转折于狼，第二次转折于蒹葭。  
狼引我入黑暗世界的巅峰，而蒹葭让我误以为黑暗的巅峰之上是光明。  
都是错觉，我站在漆黑的泥沼中，身上除却淤泥一无所有。

我从长梦中醒来，床头是抱着日记本的蒹葭。  
驱之不散的头痛消失了，浑身乏力的症状好转了，我撑起身靠坐在枕头上，对上蒹葭清明的眼。  
我忽然苦笑：“原来从头到尾只有我一个病人。”  
蒹葭歪着头，露出一个无辜的笑：“有一件事你大概不知道，你其实睡了两年。”  
那为何不让我一辈子睡过去？为何唤醒了我，却又改写封存我的记忆？  
我艰涩道：“你为什么要这么做？”  
蒹葭顿了顿，忽然自眼尾淌出一道泪痕。  
他抬手擦拭，轻声道：“给你我一个机会。”  
“给你一个生的机会，给我一个不复仇的可能。”  
他的复仇，我恍然想，也对，他确实应该恨我，如果当初我再坚决一点彻底拒绝蒹葭，那后面不至于有那么多事端。  
他确实是应该恨我的。  
所以这么久以来，都是蒹葭的复仇。  
我盯着他脸上那点水迹，五味杂陈：“那现在结果是如何，法官大人，可否宣判我的结局？”  
蒹葭却道：“结局之前还有一个插曲，你想不想听？”  
我哑然失笑，不知这算不算蒹葭对我的特殊照顾：“请讲。”

蒹葭先问我，当你在阴影势力步步高升时，可曾想过那些被你踩在脚下的人的感受？  
我面色微变，我曾是被狼丢弃的玩物，如何不知被人视若尘芥的感受？若非如此经历，我也不会为争权夺势如此汲汲营营。  
蒹葭忽然微笑，他说他的父母运气不好，恰好成了我与狼征伐势力的垫脚石。  
于是一夕之间家破人亡，蒹葭背上天价债务，所以我会在会馆见到他。

原来如此，当日我还叫蒹葭不要以俗套故事来敷衍我。  
我忽然觉得讽刺，被我与狼害死的人何以计数？偏偏是蒹葭有这般能耐，能从这些仇家里脱颖而出，找到我和狼报仇雪恨。  
他以他的美貌皮相诱我入局，而今我因一张白兔的皮，在他面前失了生的资格。  
命运轮回，周而复始。

我以为他的故事到这里结束，静静等他的宣判，蒹葭却忽然又提起一件事。  
“如今你回忆起一切，有没有后悔过杀了郎越？”  
有或没有，只是一个字与两个字的差别，话到嘴边却突然难以启齿。  
几天之前的我能毫不犹豫地说“没有”，但不知为何，此刻我突然迟疑。  
我想起了梦中白雾后狼哀伤的眼睛。  
我突然害怕自己还遗忘了什么，不敢开口。

蒹葭见我不答，缓缓展露一个似怜悯似鄙夷的笑。  
“你应该后悔的，他是唯一一个真心待过你的人。”  
“虽然他的真心不见得有几分斤两，但应该是比我多的。”  
“记得你杀郎越的那天吗，那天郎越想和我讲和，他说他见你情况实在不对劲，打算放我和你离开。”  
“我其实不想答应的，他这么放手，我还怎么让你和他继续反目成仇。”  
“结果没想到在我想找借口的时候，倒是你冲出来，突然杀了他。”

嘭。  
脑中响起熟悉的枪响。  
蒹葭第一枪开在狼的眉心，第二枪击碎我的魂灵。

蒹葭继续道：“其实很难想象你和郎越这样的人会被感情的事拖累至深。不过不知道是不是你潜意识里长教训了，如果你拿对付阮图的手段对付我，恐怕我也无法得手。”

蒹葭还说了什么，我一个字也听不清。  
我满心惶然，只觉世界天旋地转。  
蒹葭说了半晌，见我没有反应，觉得乏味，不再言语。

他将一张病历单塞进我手里，凑过来吻了吻我的眼尾。  
“其实没有什么好宣判的，因为你本就没有多少时日了。”  
“郎越是我借你的手杀的，两个仇人，总得由我亲手解决一个。”  
蒹葭说完起身离开，甚至贴心地带上了门。

我没有仔细去看那张病历单，我早猜过反复折磨我的头痛与腰腹处的旧伤疼痛都是预兆，也许不止是因为蒹葭的手段，我与狼作恶多端，早该受到天谴。

蒹葭似乎离开了家，连带所有佣人一起，屋中寂静到可怕。  
我跌跌撞撞下楼，发动车，想着这座城市恰好是在海边，此刻我只想去海边。

大道宽敞，鲜有人烟，日光亮到晃眼，砂砾闪耀如黄金。  
大道的尽头应是碧波拍岸，壮阔波澜。  
我在这世上惶惶二十余年，什么也留不住，什么也得不到。  
蒹葭也许在骗我，也许没有，但是此刻我只想给自己找一个归宿。  
人间满是魑魅，我是等待天谴的罪人。  
不如就此自首，说不定黄泉路途中还能遇到一个熟人。

熟悉的痛楚越发剧烈，视野混乱，万物分崩离析。  
恍惚间，见到白鹿跃过溪涧，轻轻盈盈，不染尘埃。  
而狼站在高处，俯瞰丛林众生。  
更遥远的地方，草丛窸窣，蹿过一只懵懂白兔。  
我来到这光怪陆离的世界，沉沉睡去。

蒹葭的番外【野有死鹿】

“……年轻人，坚强些，日子总是要过下去的。”  
医生猛然拍了拍青年的肩，但见那人面无表情，自觉无济于事，只好又干咳一声道：“保守治疗还是有用的，五年前有个跟你差不多大的小伙子，一开始也是消沉，结果现在还好好的呢。”  
鹿遥将病历单反复看了三遍，终于起身朝医生致谢：“谢了医生，我自己的事自己清楚。”  
医生见他这么淡定反而有些不自在，挥挥手当是作别。

房门关闭，鹿遥将病历单盖在脸上，忽然长出一口气。  
彼时家破人亡，身负债务，受仇家干扰被迫肄业，他哪里来的闲钱去做治疗？  
鹿遥将纸页移开，目光俶然冰冷。  
这么短暂的时间里，他还能做些什么？

……  
是谁导致他陷入如此境地的？  
他要向那个人复仇。

父母有旧部，却只是雇佣关系，并不信任这个年轻人，另有一些往日与父母交好的朋友，虽说不能直接向他施以援手，但并不妨碍他们以看好戏的姿态将郎越与叶情两人告知于他。  
他们不忘提醒鹿遥，郎越不好接近，叶情却极易得手，他最近经常出现在……  
鹿遥沉沉呼吸。  
一只白鹿跃过溪涧，赴往深渊。

叶情比他想象得还要容易得手。  
他原以为这把名声响亮的刀会是个阴毒狠厉之辈，也做好了被抽皮扒骨的准备，万万没有想到，对方表现得意外“良善”。  
叶情替他解围，为他解决住处，拒绝他的暗示，带他重回校园，数次让他萌生是不是找错了仇人的错觉。  
如果叶情是仇人，那他与叶情进展实在太慢。  
如果叶情不是仇人，那为什么要让他在时日无多时遇到这样一个人？  
就在他抱着这样矛盾的心思与叶情越走越近时，郎越终于出现了。  
直到郎越出现，鹿遥方才确认自己没有找错人。

郎越一开始是警告，这个狼一般暴戾的人在对付叶情的事上出乎意料的留情，他不想让叶情怀疑，只道叶情能给的他也能给，警告鹿遥不要缠着叶情不放。  
鹿遥却自郎越的态度里看出他对叶情不一般，忽然心生一计。  
他笑得放肆，仿佛并不知道郎越的身份，只是个面对情敌宣战时毫不退缩的毛头小子。  
他对郎越说，是你对叶情没有信心，还是你们本就不是情侣关系？你在我这里示威，叶情也不见得会接受你。  
郎越果然沉下脸色，眼中迸现杀意。  
鹿遥强自镇定，浑似未觉，他向郎越提议打赌，给他一个月时间，证明叶情其实并不喜欢郎越。  
郎越何曾输过阵势，当下答应。

于是一个月后，郎越经历人生第一次惨败。  
可是狼如何会善罢甘休？不过只是一次小小赌约，赢了他自然欢喜，输了他也未必就真成了输家。  
他其实不想对叶情下狠手的。  
可是鹿遥嚣张的话语犹在耳边，那个无知无畏的青年在他面前炫耀，叶情从未在乎过他。  
要引发狼的暴虐本性，其实非常简单。

鹿遥以自己为饵，蛊惑叶情，想让他与郎越斗个鹬蚌相争。  
其实到这时候都还在他的计划中，献身于叶情固然难受，但似乎并不能算是全然违心。  
他强迫自己不去细想个中缘由，反复告诫自己，只要看叶情与郎越两败俱伤。

他也许猜到过叶情与郎越的战火会烧到自己身上，也许没有，但无论如何，当郎越再次找上他时，狼的目光是令他惊惧的。  
而手段亦是残忍的。  
郎越带他到自己的地盘，进入一个昏暗房间，笑意森然地告诉他，这里的种种器具曾经都是在叶情身上施展过的。  
他这么在意叶情，愿不愿意也体验一下叶情曾经的感受？  
鹿遥不寒而栗，心生惧意，却无法逃脱。  
鹿是无法挣脱狼的。

极致的痛意与屈辱，最终沉淀为无尽的恨意。  
鹿遥发狠地咬着唇，心中凄厉，定然要郎越付出代价。

彼时叶情也不好受，他与鹿遥拥抱彼此，不过是一只伤痕累累的弱小动物，在抱着另一只苟延残喘的猎物。  
这诡异的相濡以沫。

后来郎越的手段变本加厉，最终先崩溃的是叶情。  
可是在郎越迟钝的于心不忍时，鹿遥还在记挂他的复仇。  
终究终究，叶情先于两人一步，为这荒诞戏剧画上句号。

郎越死后叶情邀鹿遥离开，鹿遥其实不想离开。  
叶情不知道鹿遥暗中联系了旧部，一旦解决郎越，鹿遥就能摇身一变，成为高高在上的掌权者。  
然而叶情的语气是那样焦急，仿佛已将两人的生死牵系在自己身上，甚至打算带着他亡命天涯。  
鹿遥其实是感到好笑的，但到底没有笑出来，沉默着随叶情出发，开启一场无疾而终的逃亡路。  
叶情伤得那么重，走不远的，说不定半路就会死在路上。  
叶情也是他的仇人，他和郎越一样是该死的……  
叶情伤重，意识恍惚，车开得七歪八扭，岌岌可危。  
鹿遥却没有制止他，他屈膝于副驾，埋首其中。  
世界那样癫狂，过往那样肮脏污秽，他其实早就生了死志。  
反正他生病了，没有多少时间了。  
这个时候才恍然发觉，和叶情死在一起并不是那么难以接受的事。

车身翻倒，他们一同坠入白光。

他比叶情先醒来。  
旧部等候已久，拿着他之前的病例，先小心翼翼地告诉他一个“好消息”。  
原来当年竟然是误诊，他其实还享有漫长光阴。  
鹿遥却陡然色变。  
若非自觉时日无多，若非实在走投无路，他绝对、肯定、坚决不会选择以那样伤敌一千自伤八百的办法去复仇。  
绝对不会，永远不可能会。  
那时他甚至荒唐地自比野兽，感伤时日如凋零的玫瑰，祈求叶情尽快喜欢上他，好替他与郎越争个鱼死网破。  
而今他的一切作为都显得滑稽可笑。  
旧部见他面色不对，又惴惴地提起叶情。  
旧部找到他时自然也发现了叶情，然而当听到医生说是叶情拼死护着鹿遥才保得他安然时，忽然又不知该如何处置了。  
毕竟鹿遥曾说过刀是可以易主的，叶情这么趁手的一把刀，郎越在时无人敢动，郎越不在时焉知他不会另择明主？  
鹿遥淡淡看了眼一旁伤重昏迷的人，眼睛里其实无甚感情。  
“留他一命吧，”鹿遥恹恹地说，“也许有用呢。”  
到底在最早的时候，叶情照顾过他许多。

鹿遥在心里想，我给你一个机会。  
我给你编一个幻境，梦境里你我只是普通人，我想试一试，你我有没有平淡一生的机会。  
也许我会爱你，也许我还会恨你，谁知道呢，爱憎本就难分。

幻境中他一开始想替自己取名白茅，因为白茅暗喻死去的鹿，旧时被郎越折磨生不如死，他时常在日记里自比白茅。  
但现在再用总觉得不妥，不如将这名号送给叶情。  
只有曾经的叶情记得曾经的鹿。  
他另选了名字叫蒹葭，蒹葭象征隽永绵长的情意，是他们永远也得不到的东西。

醒来后的叶情并不如他所愿。  
很早以前他就觉得叶情满心荒芜，或许是因为一开始就将叶情当作敌人，即便当初叶情对他有几分好，鹿遥也能站在局外，冷眼看出叶情是在透过他找寻什么寄托。  
叶情心中空空如也，肉食者的世界中，他是特立独行的稻草人。

这次叶情不再寄托于他，选择去捕获新鲜猎物。  
他做的事情，鹿遥全都一清二楚。  
江山易主，昔日叶情与郎越吞并了鹿遥家的势力，如今换作鹿遥卷土重来。鹿遥予他富贵身份，叶情却选择拿去风流。  
鹿遥看他纵情声色，其实无甚波澜。  
然而在看到阮图出现时，他心底还是不自禁地泛出浓稠的恨意。

我给过你机会的，鹿遥想，是你自己不要。

蒹葭的怨恨构筑成最锋利的梦话，罗网中人，不得善终。


End file.
